Secret Bodyguard
by YuGiOh Newbie Author
Summary: Orang yang berbeda, ada kalanya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Walau memakai topeng, tetap akan ketahuan. Warning: Genderbender, OC, Kyora Yagami- Fiction Collaboration! Check out and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Story chap 1 by: Runa Ryuuokami

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takashi

Warning: Beberapa kata yang sengaja tidak dibuat baku, beberapa kalimat code, OC Kyora Yagami(gak tega bikin chara-chara asli jadi criminal gini)

A/N: Udah lama gak bikin Fic… apalagi bis brenti jadi Author… gegara 2 murid Fujo ane nih, pengacaunya….

**Secret Bodyguard**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"KYAAAAAA! KECOAAAAAAA!"

"HAHAHAAA! SAMA KECOA AJA TAKUT!"

"YUKIIIIII!"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tampak sedang berlari di koridor sekolah, seragam khusus kelas Osiris yang dipakainya membungkus tubuh idealnya dengan rapi. Cengiran usil terpasang seperti biasa di wajahnya, ditambah ekspresi riang yang selalu mewarnai hidupnya.

Sementara di belakangnya, ada beberapa siswi lain yang berasal dari kelas Osiris, Obelisk dan Ra yang sedang mengejarnya. Berbeda dengan gadis berambut coklat tersebut, mereka justru menunjukkan raut wajah kesal dan marah. Sampai-sampai siswa lain tak ada yang berani mendekati mereka, berbeda dengan gadis berambut coklat itu yang dengan santainya berlari melewati siswa-siswi lain yang tidak mengejarnya.

"Ck…! Hei! Judai! Tunggu!" seru Asuka, siswi kelas Obelisk berambut pirang panjang. Siswi yang menjadi teman sepermainan gadis berambut coklat itu sejak kecil, walau pun sekarang mereka menjadi rival.

"Weeek! Kejar aku kalau bisa!" ledek gadis berambut coklat yang bernama 'Judai' itu, ia memalingkan sedikit wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terus berlari dari kejaran banyaknya siswi dari berbagai kelas yang semakin kesal dengannya.

Judai Yuki, gadis berambut coklat yang berasal dari kelas Osiris. Berbeda dengan gadis lain, Judai justru berbeda dengan gadis lain pada umumnya. Judai bukanlah cewek yang bisa diam layaknya cewek lain, adaaaaa aza ulahnya. Cuek, riang, usil dan penuh ide-ide nakal. Walau pun begitu, kelebihannya dalam memainkan Duel kartu melebihi rata-rata.

Dia juga terkenal akan kepolosannya, hingga banyak juga laki-laki lain yang mengincarnya. Asuka terpaksa selalu mengawasi Judai bila ada laki-laki yang mendekatinya, terkecuali untuk Yagami, orang yang menjadi guru di kelas Osiris. Walau pun Asuka dan Judai adalah rival, Asuka tak pernah sekali pun tidak mengawasi Judai karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah sahabat. (Ciyuuuss? Miapah? #PLETAK!)

Asuka sendiri, siswi dari kelas Obelisk. Tegas, cantik, disiplin dan merupakan siswi yang memegang jabatan sebagai Queen di Duelist Akademi. Rival Judai, tapi juga sahabat baik Judai yang selalu jadi korban keusilan Judai.

Lalu Yagami, salah satu Guru dari Duelist Akademi. Sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang dianggap Judai sebagai keluarga, karena dirinyalah yang sering kali memperhatikan Judai.

Masih ada beberapa orang lagi, dan akan muncul bersama Judai atau Asuka.

xXx

BRUK!

"Aw!"

Karena tak hati-hati, Judai pun jatuh setelah menubruk seseorang di depannya. Sukses membentur lantai dengan tidak elitnya, wow… pasti sakit.

Sementara orang yang ditubruk oleh Judai, dengan tenangnya berdiri di depan Judai sambil mengatur letak kacamatanya. Dengan wajah dingin dan terlihat sangar oleh orang lain, begitu menakutkan sesuai sifatnya. Tapi tidak bagi Judai, wajahnya itu malah terlihat membosankan baginya.

"Yuki-san…" panggil orang itu, ia menatap dingin siswi yang ada di hadapannya ini. Siswi yang baru saja menubruknya, siswi yang sering kali mendapat hukuman darinya. Mendengar itu, Judai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, diliriknya orang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Lebih tepatnya, pria berumur 27 tahun yang berada di depannya.

"Ehehe…" cengiran Judai kembali terlihat, walau lebih tepatnya cengiran dengan disertai rasa takut. "Maaf… Yagami-sensei," ucapnya takut-takut, ia segera berdiri sambil tetap mempertahankan cengirannya.

Yagami hanya diam mendengarnya, ia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Judai. Terlukis senyuman ringan di wajahnya, senyuman yang 'terlihat' ramah dan menyenangkan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak untuk Judai, tidak sama sekali. Bagi siswi itu, senyuman itu lebih tepat disebut seringaian licik yang mungkin akan membunuhnya.

"Ketemu! Jangan lari lagi, Judai!" tanpa disadari, Asuka telah sampai tepat di belakang Judai. Kini, Judai tak punya peluang untuk melarikan diri. Entah melarikan diri dari Yagami, atau melarikan diri dari Asuka.

"Hukumanmu… seperti biasa,"

Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat lain atau jika tidak maka kitalah yang akan menyadari kalau telinga kita akan tuli mendadak dikarenakan jeritan histeris dari Judai.

xXx

"Siapa gadis yang ada di foto ini?"

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ada 1 meja kecil dan 2 kursi, disertai tumpukan kertas yang tersusun rapi di atas meja. Di sana, hanya dihuni oleh 2 orang pria, dengan mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung. Salah satu diantaranya, memegang selembar foto seorang gadis berambut coklat sedikit kemerahan dengan seragam khusus kelas Osiris di Duelist Akademi.

"Jesse, dia adalah orang yang harus kau lindungi…"

Pria yang memegang selembar foto itu mengerenyit, ia menatap heran pada pria lain yang ada di depannya. Lebih tepatnya, pria berumur 30 tahunan yang berada di depannya.

"Lengkapnya?"

"Ada di File X-7253N,"

Pria yang memiliki code name '**Jesse**' itu sedikit terbelalak, walau tak terlalu diperlihatkan. Mata biru kehijauannya sedikit berkilat tajam, tepat setelah mendengar nama File yang cukup sanggup membuatnya sedikit 'terkejut'.

"Jadi… musuhku…?" Tanya **Jesse** lirih, lirih karena telah menduga seseorang yang akan menjadi musuh terbesarnya dan mungkin satu-satunya orang yang telah membuatnya mengakui kalau ada yang jauh lebih kejam, dingin dan sadis dari pada **Jesse**.

"Lawanmu… **Half Vampire**,"

DEG!

Bagai tersengat listrik, mata **Jesse** membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar ringan, rasa senang sekaligus rasa takut muncul dari dalam tubuhnya. Pria yang berada di depan Jesse, menghela nafas pendek melihat reaksi Jesse mendengar julukan yang sering kali ditujukan untuk seseorang yang terkenal akan tindakan criminal di dunia 'bawah tanah'.

Seseorang yang bertindak dengan cara yang sangat rahasia, yang bahkan sulit untuk diketahui apa yang ada di pikirannya bahkan tindakan yang akan dilakukannya. Termasuk keberadaannya sekarang.

Anehnya, informasi selalu masuk ke telinganya dan tindakan yang dilakukan pun selalu berhasil membuat FBI dan CIA kewalahan.

"**Dark Vampire**…" gumam Jesse, tangan kirinya yang terunjur ke bawah telah terkepal dengan erat.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menerima tugas ini?" Tanya pria yang duduk berhadapan di depan Jesse, pria itu menatap Jesse prihatin dari balik tudung jubahnya.

Jesse menyeringai tipis, ia menatap tajam pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya,"

**xXx**

Kelas Osiris.

Seperti biasa, selalu diwarnai dengan keramaian. Dan pastinya, selalu ada biang ribut yang meramaikan suasana kelas.

Sayangnya.

Kali ini bukan keributan yang disebabkan oleh biang ribut itu, melainkan karena sebuah kabar ringan. Kabar bahwa ada anak baru di Duelist Akademi, yang pasti siswi-siswilah yang mengetahui kabar tersebut dengan sangat detail(walau tak seluruhnya benar). Tidak untuk Judai, siswi itu malah asyik dan dengan santainya berduel kartu dengan Sho.

Sampai akhirnya, Yagami masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan seperti biasa, suasana segera hening karena tak ada yang ingin kejadian terdahulu terulang kembali. Saat di mana seluruh penghuni kelas harus rela berjemur di bawah singatan matahari panas selama 3 jam, hanya karena membuat kelas menjadi ramai saat Yagami masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tapi…

Ada yang berbeda.

Yagami tidak sendirian, ia bersama seseorang yang berambut biru dan bermata biru kehijauan. Sekali lagi, banyak siswi yang menahan nafas melihatnya. Selain itu, tak banyak juga siswa yang senang dengan kedatangannya. Kecuali Judai, dia justru ingin menjadikan siswa baru itu sebagai teman dan mencoba untuk berduel dengannya.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Saya harap, kalian bisa berteman dengannya…" ucap Yagami, pria itu segera duduk di kursi guru yang sudah disediakan dari awal.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Yagami sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswa baru itu.

Sementara siswa itu sendiri, hanya melangkahkan kakinya hingga berada tepat di depan kelas. Lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Johan Anderson, aku pindahan dari Amerika. Aku kemari karena keputusan orang tuaku yang berada di Amerika,"

* * *

**TBC**

Runa: YATTAAAA! TUGAS GW DAH RAMPUUUUUNG!

Yura: Oi, siapa yang lanjut?

Runa; He? Ng….

1 detik…

1 menit…

5 menit…

10 menit…

Sejam….

Seminggu…

Setahun…

Bo'ong, gila banget kalo nyampe setahun, cuman seabad doang ko! #BLETAK!

Author **Gia-XY!**

Runa: Nah lo! Lanjutin!

Yura: Oi, jelasin dulu kali nama orang-orangnya?

Runa: Ha? Oh iya

Asuka Tenjouin, Code Name: **Alexis Rhodes**

Sho Marufuji, Code Name: **Syrus Truesdale**

Judai Yuki, Code Name: **Jaden Yuki**

Johan Anderson: **Jesse Andersen**

Kyora Yagami, Code Name: **?**

?, Code Name: **Half Vampire**


	2. Chapter 2 Punishment

**Secret Bodyguard** chapter 2 by : **Gia-XY**

**Disclaimer** :

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (c) **Kazuki Takahashi**

Story (c)** YuGiOh Newbie Author**

Kyora Yagami (c) **Runa Ryuuokami**

**Warning** : OC, OOC, genderbender, krisis kosakata, typo(s), misstypo(s), gaje, gak nyambung (maybe?), dll.

**A/N** : Akhirnya chapter 2 juga! Shock juga sih waktu baca chapter 1 tiba-tiba ada namaku di bawah ._. Oke deh! Here's the story! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2** : Punishment

* * *

"Salam kenal. Namaku Johan Anderson, aku pindahan dari Amerika. Aku kemari karena keputusan orang tuaku yang berada di Amerika," kata murid baru itu—Johan, memperkenalkan dirinya.

Judai hanya menatap ke depan kelas dengan tidak peduli lalu memain-mainkan pensil yang ada di tangannya saat ini dengan cueknya. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau saat ini dia duduk di barisan PALING DEPAN?

"Ane-san! Le-Lebih baik ane-san memperhatikan apa yang ada di depan! Nanti kalau ane-san ketauan Yagami-sensei tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depan, kau bisa dihukum!" bisik Sho dengan nada panik pada Judai yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi sekarang cuma perkenalan murid baru saja kan? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik~" kata Judai dengan nada bosan sambil masih terus memainkan pensilnya lalu menggambar hane kuribo di atas kertas yang ada di depannya.

Tanpa disadari di depannya sudah ada Yagami yang tersenyum mengerikan melihat Judai tingkah Judai saat itu. Sho hanya gelagapan saja sambil melihat Yagami dan Judai secara bergantian.

"Yuki-san..." panggil Yagami sambil menatap muridnya itu dengan tatapan mengerikan dan berhasil membuat Judai merinding ketakutan.

GLEK!

Judai hanya berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya dengan takut-takut untuk melihat guru di depannya itu.

"Ehehehe, Yagami-sensei..." kata Judai sambil tersenyum canggung dan memain-mainkan jarinya.

"Apa kau memperhatikan apa yang ada di depan tadi?" tanya Yagami masih terus mempertahankan senyum mengerikannya itu.

"A-Aku memperhatikan kok... Kau sedang memperkenalkan murid baru kan?" tanya Judai takut-takut.

"Bisakah kau mengulang perkenalan Anderson-san tadi?" tanya—atau lebih tepatnya, suruh Yagami.

"A-Ah, itu... Namanya Johan Anderson, lalu..."

Judai langsung tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Dia Cuma tau siswa baru yang di depan bernama Johan Anderson, dan sisanya? Tau deh~ Dia saja tidak memperhatikan perkenalan Johan daritadi.

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau tau alasan Anderson-san pindah ke sini?" tanya Yagami lagi.

'Mampus aku! Aku tidak tauuuuuu!' pikir Judai panik.

"Ah, aku... Itu... Aku tidak tau..." jawab Judai sambil merenungi nasibnya dan berdoa semoga senseinya ini tidak akan memberikannya hukuman yang macam-macam.

"Anderson-san, bisa kau mengulang perkenalanmu untuk teman barumu yang satu ini? Sepertinya dia 'KURANG' mendengar perkataanmu tadi," kata Yagami dengan nada menyindir Judai.

Judai hanya bisa menelan ludah saja dan meratapi nasibnya saat ini. Harusnya dia mendengarkan kata-kata Sho tadi.

"Namaku Johan Anderson dan aku pindah kemari karena keputusan orang tuaku yang ada di Amerika. Apa ada yang kurang jelas?" tanya Johan dengan nada datar sambil menatap Judai .

"Jadi? Apa kau kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa Anderson-san pindah kesini?" tanya Yagami dengan aura mengerikan di sekitarnya yang pastinya mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana bergidik ngeri.

"A-Ah, karena keputusan orang tuanya yang ada di Amerika..." kata Judai dengan nada takut-takut.

"Bagus... Lain kali perhatikan apa yang ada di depan. Oh ya, dan sebagai hukumanmu, kau harus mnunjukkan Anderson-san letak dormnya, plus KAMARnya, dan juga membersihkan SELURUH Osiris Dorm," perintah Yagami-sensei.

"APA!? SELURUH OSIRIS DORM!? SENSEIIII! JANGANNNNN! GOMEN SENSEIIII! LAIN KALI AKU AKAN MEMPERHATIKAN APA YANG ADA DI DEPAN DENGAN BAIKKKK!" teriak Judai super toa dan memeluk-meluk lengan Yagami dengan nada memohon.

Seluruh kelas hanya tertawa-tawa saja melihat kelakuan Judai yang seperti anak kecil yang akan dihukum orang tuanya itu.

"Laksanakan apa yang kusuruh, kalau tidak... Kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Yagami-sensei sambil mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikannya yang mampu membuat gadis di depannya ini merinding dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Ha-Hai..." kata Judai dengan nada lemas tidak bersemangat.

"Dan jangan lupa melapor setelah kau selesai melakukan semua hukumanmu," kata Yagami lagi.

Sho hanya dapat melihat gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Sedangkan di sisi lain, tanpa disadari semuanya sepasang mata menatap Judai dengan tatapan observatif.

'Jadi dia orangnya? **Jaden Yuki**? Ah, salah... Judai Yuki...'

~After School~

Sepulang sekolah, Judai langsung merapikan barang-barangnya dan mengajak Sho untuk kembali ke asrama. Baru saja Judai akan beranjak pergi keluar kelas, tapi langkahnya terhanti oleh suara seseorang.

"Judai, apa kau tidak ingat tentang 'titah' yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya Yagami yang masih ada di dalam ruang kelas sambil menatap judai dan terseynum mengerikan.

"E-Eh, itu... Aku ingat! Ehehehe! Ayo Johan-kun. Kita kembali ke asrama," ajak Judai sambil menghampiri Johan.

"Hm," balas Johan dengan berdehem singkat, lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Judai.

"Ah, Anderson-san, barang-barangmu semua sudah diletakkan di kamarmu," kata Yagami kepada Johan.

"Baiklah, arigatou sensei," kata Johan lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Judai dan Sho.

~Osiris Dorm~

"Nah, di sini asrama kita, Osiris Dorm. Erm, kamarmu nomor berapa?" tanya Judai pada Johan.

"201," jawab Johan singkat.

Mata Judai dan Sho langsung terbelalak lebar. Nah, para readers sekalian, saya ingatkan anda untuk segera menutup kuping, atau kalian akan menyesal.

"APAAAAA!? 201!? KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN!?" teriak Judai dan Sho bersamaa yang berhasil membuat Johan menutup telinganya karena takut telinga tidak akan berfungsi lagi setelah mendengar teriakan toa dari 2 orang di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kamarku 201. Memangnya ada apa dengan kamar 201?" tanya Johan terlihat agak penasaran.

"A-Ah tidak! Berarti kau akan menjadi teman sekamar kami," kata Sho masih agak gugup untuk bicara kepada Johan.

"Akhirnya aku dapat teman sekamar lagi~! Sejak Hayato pindah kamar kita jadi sepi!" kata Judai sambil bersorak kegirangan.

Johan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sekamar? Kau dan aku? Memang kamar wanita dan lelaki tidak dipisah?" tanya Johan bingung sambil menatap Judai.

"Ah, kalau di Osiris Dorm, kamar lelaki dan perempuan memang terkadang bisa saja gabung. Yah, kau taulah, saking sedikitnya wanita di Osiris Dorm, jadi mereka pikir tidak perlu membangun 2 Dorm untuk tingkat Osiris," jelas Sho.

"Hmm, begitu..." kata Johan sambil mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita ke kamar!" ajak Judai sambil mendahului mereka berdua berlari menaiki tangga Osiris Dorm.

"Hah, ane-san memang terlalu bersemangat..." kata Sho sambil menghela nafas.

Johan lalu menaiki tangga Osiris Dorm mengikuti Judai dan meninggalkan Sho sendirian.

"Eh! Tunggu! Johan-san!" teriak Sho sambil berlari mengikuti Judai dan Johan dari belakang.

~201 Room~

"Nah, ini dia! Kamar barumu! Yah, semoga kau betah di sini," kata Judai sambil masuk memasuki kamarnya diikuti oleh Johan dan Sho.

"Ah! Johan-kun! Ini barangmu ya?" tanya Judai sambil menunjuk sebuah koper yang tergeletak di samping kasur.

"Ah, iya. Itu barangku," jawab Johan sambil mengambil kopenya dan meletakannya di samping lemari.

"Erm, itu, di sana ada lemari. Kau bisa taruh barang-barangmu di dalam lemari," kata Sho sambil menunjuk lemari yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Hm, baiklah," kata Johan sambil melihat lemari yang ditunjuk oleh Sho tadi.

"Em, ane-san, bukannya ane-san harus membersihkan seluruh Osiris Dorm?" tanya Sho mengingatkan.

Judai langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Oh iya! Kok aku baru ingat sih!? Untung kau ingatkan! Kalau aku sampai lupa, bisa-bisa jadi kena ceramah panjang lebarnya si Yagami itu lagi! Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!" pamit Judai sambil berlari meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

BRAK!

"Ya ampun, ane-san. Padahal sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau tutup pintu jangan kencang-kencang!" kata Sho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap kepergian Judai.

"Apa dia memang selalu begitu?" tanya Johan pada Sho.

"Begitulah," jawab Sho sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

~Osiris Dorm Yard~

"HUEEEE! SAMPAI KAPAN AKU HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN OSIRIS DORM INIII!? MANA BANGUNANNYA JUGA BELOM DIBERSIHIN LAGI! SOMEONEEEEE! HELP MEEEEE!" teriak Judai sambil mengangkat-ngagkat sapu yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyapu halaman Osiris Dorm.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari belakang ada yang mengambil sapu yang tadi dipegang Judai. Judai yang kaget sontak langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sosok seorang Johan di sana.

"Johan-kun? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Judai kaget.

"Jelas membantumu. Tadi kau berteriak meminta bantuan kan?" tanya Johan dengan nada cuek sambil menyapu daun-daun yang bertebaran di halaman dengan sapu hasil curiannya dari Judai tadi.

"E-Eh? Ta-Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau membantuku begini?" tanya Judai lagi.

"Atas faktor kasihan mungkin? Dan juga atas faktor terganggu karena suaramu yang begitu keras tadi," kata Johan masih dengan cueknya sambil terus menyapu.

"Ehehehe, gomen, sepetinya suaraku memang terlalu kencang~" kata Judai dengan santainya sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Lalu? Kau mau diam saja di sana dan membiarkanku mengerjakan semua hukumanmu?" tanya Johan sambil menatap Judai.

"Eh, iya! Aku akan mengambil sapu di belakang dulu!" kata Judai sambil berlari meninggalkan Johan menuju ke gudang di Osiris Dorm. (A/N : Lho? Memang di Osiris Dorm ada gudang? Ya sudahlah, anggap saja ada! #plak)

~1 minute later~

Semenit berlalu dan Judai sudah kembali memegang sapu yang baru saja diambilnya dari gudang tadi.

"Oke! Ayo lanjut!" seru Judai lalu kembali menyapu dedaunan yang berserakan halaman.

"Ah! Ane-san!" teriak Sho yang baru saja turun dari tangga sambil menghampiri Judai.

Judai dan Johan langsung menengok kearah Sho.

"Kenapa Sho?" tanya Judai.

"Ano, boleh kan aku membantu? Aku akan membantu membersihkan bangunan dalamnya," kata Sho dengan nada antusias.

"Oh! Boleh banget! HOREEE! KERJAANKU BAKAL CEPET SELESAI!" seru Judai sambil menari-nari gaje saking senangnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera membersihkan bangunannya," kata Sho sambil berlari menuju ke gudang mengambil alat-alat yang dipelukannya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Johan.

"Tentu! Mau tanya apa?" tanya Judai.

"Anak itu, maksudku, Sho Marufuji, apa dia adikmu?" tanya Johan sambil menunjuk kearah Sho.

Judai hanya sanggup menahan tawa saja mendengar perkataan Johan. Entah, sudah berapa orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya.

"Ahahaha! Aduh! Dia bukan adikku kok! Hahaha!" kata Judai sambil tertawa.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia memanggilmu ane-san?" tanya Johan lagi.

"Kalau itu, dia cuma bilang aku pantas dipanggil seperti itu, walaupun aku juga kurang mengerti maksudnya. Yah, kalau kau masih penasaran, kau tanya saja pada Sho," kata Judai sambil meneruskan aktivitasnya menyapu halaman.

~07.00 P.M.~

~Room 201~

"SELESAIIIIII~!" seru Judai dan Sho bersamaan sambil merebahkan diri mereka di lantai kamar mereka.

"Bukankah kau masih perlu melapor pada Yagami-sensei?" tanya Johan sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Melapor? Oh ya! Kata Yagami-sensei aku harus melapor kalau aku sudah selesai melakukan hukuman darinya! Aku duluan ya!" seru Judai sambil berlari meniggalkan kamarnya.

BRAK!

Sho hanya menghela nafas saja saat melihat Judai LAGI-LAGI membanting pintu kamar mereka. Johan lalu berdiri dan malangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar.

"Eh, Johan-san, mau kemana?" tanya Sho.

"Mencari angin sebentar," kata Johan lalu menutup pintu kamar.

"Hah, aku sendirian deh di kamar. Ya sudahlah, nanti mereka juga balik," kata Sho lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

~The Way to Duel Academy~

Judai terus berlari menuju ke Duel Academy. Dia lalu merasakan angin semakin dingin.

'Perasaanku saja atau anginnya memang semakin dingin?' tanya Judai dalam hatinya.

Judai lalu berhenti sebentar dan menengok ke langit. Lalu tiba-tiba...

Tik! Tik! Tik!

"Yahhh! Benar kan! Gerimis! Aku harus buru-buru sebelum hujan semakin kencang nih!" kata Judai lalu meneruskan larinya.

Tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang mata yang daritadi terus mengawasi dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

**-Tsuzuku-**

* * *

Gia : MWAHAHA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI!

Yurika : *Cuek* Oh, bagus deh kalo udah slesai

Gia : *Mewek* HARUSNYA KAN LU BANTUIN GUE DARI KEMAREN NENEK!

Yurika : *Nutup kuping* Peduli, bukan urusan gue! Dan gue bukan nenek!

Gia : *Ngambek* Ya udahlah. Berarti yang lanjut adalah... **Litte Yagami Osanowa**! Mwahaha! Giliran anda! *Nunjuk Litte* Gimana neng? Endingnya ngeribetin kagak buat lu?

Yurika : Selamat berjuang, Litte-san. Dan Laksmi-san, lebih baik gak usah dibantu authormu. Biar mereka berdua tau rasa kerja sendiri *lirik Gia sama Litte*

Gia : Ih, kejem lu OC! Nah, kalo begitu, ganbatte Litte-chan~ Kutunggu updatenya yah! Ahaha! MAAF ATAS SEMUA KECACATAN, TYPO DAN MISSTYPO YANG ADA! *Bungkukin badan* BYE! *Kabur*


	3. Chapter 3 Sudden attack and Conclusion!

**Secret BodyGuard**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Story © YuGiOh Newbie Author**

**Kyora Yagami © Runa Ryuuokami**

**.**

**YOU ARE WARNED!**

This Story is so—Weird, I must say. There might be some wrong spelling or Grammar but feel free to read. Critize or Advice are welcomed.

**.**

**Written Rolled: **The one and only—**Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**-_- ** meskipun lebih shock ane yang dapet giliran paling bontot, Tapi—GAME ON~ aja! With some helep dari © **Laksmi Vichilicious!**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Sudden Attack and Conclusion!**

**.**

* * *

**Older Chapter**

Tik… Tik… Tik…

"Yahh! Benar kan! Gerimis! Aku harus buru-buru sebelum hujan semakin kencang nih!" ucap Judai lalu meneruskan larinya

Tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang mata yang daritadi terus mengawasi dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Present**

Judai terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menuju Duel Academy—Ia harus melaporkan bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan hukuman dari Yagami-Sensei, bisa gawat kalau dia tidak melapor kepada guru itu! Entah apa yang akan diberikan Yagami-Sensei kalau dia sampai telat melapor—mungkin ia akan mendapat sebuah bonus hukuman baru?—No,Thanks~

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Bunyi derap langkah Judai yang terburu-buru, tinggal sebentar lagi sebelum Duel Academy benar-benar ditutup dan para Guru pengajar akan kembali ke Ruangan mereka masing-masing yang terletak sangat jauh daripada Duel Academy—Tidak mau harus ber-Marathon untuk yang kedua kalinya, Judai menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Haah~ Harusnya aku membawa payung sebelum pergi~" keluh Judai melihat seragamnya yang kini sudah setengah basah—well apa pedulinya sekarang, ia sudah ada di tengah jalan, kembali untuk mengambil payung hanya akan merepotkan saja, lagipula apa gunanya payung kalau kau bisa berlarian mengalahkan deru-nya tetesan hujan yang berjatuhan?

Dibalik pohon besar yang baru saja dilewati oleh Judai—Judai yang sedang sibuk berlari mana mungkin sempat menyadarinya, menyadari sebuah seringaian sesosok hitam yang daritadi menunggu di tempatnya ini untuk memulai sesuatu yang menyenangkan ketika seekor tikus pilihannya sudah memasuki wilayah permainannya.

'_Well—Let see how this game should begin~'_ ucapnya kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia langsung berlari diantara semak-semak belukar untuk mengikuti kecepatan berlari Judai yang saat itu sangatlah cepat layaknya mobil yang melakukan _drift_ di malam hari—Plak! Ehemm—Abaikan saja yang tadi.

~On Other Side~

Agent '**Jesse**' kita ini sedang melakukan tugasnya yaitu mengamati obyek perlindungannya dari balik semak-semak yang letaknya cukup jauh dari jarak Judai yang berlari—Gadis itu, Judai terlihat seperti gadis yang ceroboh yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipercayai kalau ia adalah incaran dari pelaku Criminal tingkat-**S 'Half Vampire'**, Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki gadis itu sehingga si Criminal itu menginginkannya?—Ia mengetahui banyak kasus yang dilakukan oleh **Half Vampire**itu sendiri melalui berkas-berkas penting yang disimpan di dalam lemari besi Organisasi, Pencurian, Penjualan obat-obat terlarang yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan jenis-jenis yang lama dan diperkirakan obat-obatan tersebut merupakan keluaran terbaru yang menggunakan sesuatu tummbuhan yang belum diketahui jenisnya; pengguna obat tersebut akan menjadi tak terkendali dan kesadaran juga emosinya menjadi blank dan jika mereka dibiarkan tanpa meminum kembali obat itu selam lebih dari 20 menit tubuh mereka akan membiru pucat dan perlahan darah akan mengalir dari kedua mata mereka kemudian perlahan kulit di tubuh mereka akan mengelupas dengan sendirinya meninggalkan pengguna tersebut mati tak berdaya dengan kesakitan yang sangat dahsyat—Okay back to topic, hanya melindungi gadis ini tentu bukan tipe-nya—Ia harus bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih mengenai gadis ini dan tentunya mewaspadai orang-orang yang mencurigakan karena ia yakin **Half Vampire** bersembunyi diantara orang-orang ini untuk melakukan tugasnya di balik topeng penyamarannya. (a/n: Dalam aksi Agent-nya kita panggil Johan dengan code name-nya aja~ Author ngak mau ribet nulis antara Johan and Jesse—Plak!)

"Hng…" gumam Jesse mengamati Judai yang masih saja berlari—Lha? Dia ngak ikut lari biar jarak pandangannya untuk mengamati Judai makin bagus? Gimana sih ni Agent?—Wetzz! Jangan salah sangka dulu! Jesse Agent bodoh donk kalau dia santai-santai saja mengawasi obyek pengamatannya—Kita bisa lihat kini bola Mata Jesse yang berwarna Merah lantaran menggunakkan peralatan khusus Agent miliknya yang berfungsi sama seperti sebuah teropong yang bisa melihat sesuatu yang jaraknya sangat jauh sekalipun dengan jelas ditambah lagi alat ini juga bisa melihat tembus pandang sebuah lemari besi ataupun bangunan-bangunan semacamnya—_Good Gadget_ kan?

**Srsshhh~ Srrrsshh~**

Suara angin yang menghembus cukup kencang diikuti perggerakan daun-daun di atas pohon yang bergerak mengikuti arah berhembusnya daun yang tak sedikit mulai berjatuhan lantaran hembusan angin yang sedikit agak kencang—

**Srrraakk~ Ssshhh~**

Jesse menolehkan pandangannya kearah pepohonan di seberang jalan merasa ada sebuah suara yang sangat asing terdengar di telinganya—Mungkin permainan ini sudah akan dimulai, babak pertama permainan perdana ini akan sebentar lagi dibuka, ia dapat melihat sedikit adanya pergerakkan yang aneh di sisi lain—binatang? Bukan! Sudah jelas ini dihasilkan oleh manusia~

"Sial—Dia sudah memulai permainan ini lebih cepat dari yang ku perkirakan~" gerutu Jesse kemudian berusaha secepatnya mendekati Judai sebelum sosok itu terlebih dahulu mendekati gadis itu.

~Main Side~

'_My Dear beloved Rat~ Let see what sounds you made!_' desisnya kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya yaitu sebuah benda yang berukuran hampir memiliki panjang ukuran yang sama layaknya sebuah kunai tetapi lebih tipis dan ramping dibandingkan sejenis kunai dan berwarna—tidak dapat di deskripsikan karena warnanya sangat kasat mata sehingga musuh yang diserang tidak dapat mengetahui ataupun menyadarinya.

"Yosh~ Sedikit lagi sampai~" ucap Judai menarik napas lega karena tujuannya sudah dekat

'_Give me the best Symphony of your—DEATH!_' ucap sosok itu lalu melempar senjata tersebut dengan akurasi yang sangat tepat agar mengenai langsung kearah kepala Judai yang dapat membunuhnya dengan sangat cepat karena senjata itu dapat menembus bagian apapun yang terlewati olehnya '_Say Good Bye to the little rat…_' desisnya berbahaya sambil menyeringai lebar

"Yagami-Sensei! Yagami-Sensei! Aku datang melaporkan tugas hukum—!" ucap Judai padahal ia belum memasuki Academy tapi sudah langsung saja berteriak dengan keras tapi sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

**Glundung~ Glundung~**

Entah darimana sebuah potongan kayu dari ranting pohon terjatuh dan mengenai sukses di kepala Judai membuat gadis itu langsung berjongkok seketika merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya—sementara senjata yang dilemparkan tadi tidak mengenainya dan malah mengenai tanah disisi lain jalan yang ditutupi oleh pepohonan dan semak-semak yang sangat lebat.

"Adu-du-du-DUH!" rintih Judai kesakitan—Gimana enggak? Ranting yang mengenai kepalanya sangatlah berat padahal hanya sepanjang penggaris 30 cm tetapi tebal ranting tersebut mungkin dapat membuat orang yang terkena jadi geger otak atau amnesia (a/n: Beruntunglah Jaden karena Author anak baik ngak bakal dibikin Amnesia, Jaden: -.- W harus bersyukur gitu setelah kepala w u kenain ranting pohon?) "Huaaa~ Kenapa ada ranting jatuh di saat seperti ini sih! Kami-sama! Kau tidak adil padaku! Hu-Uh!" protes Judai tidak terima sambil beranjak berdiri "ARGH! Yagami-Senseii~ Aku harus bertemu Yagami-Senseii~ Jangan sampai aku TERLAMBAAT!" seru Judai yang tersadar dari sakit yang menimpanya kemudian berlari memasuki Academy.

Di lain pihak sosok hitam itu menyipitkan matanya memandang ranting pohon yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya di sisi jalan tempatnya menimpa Judai sebelum senjatanya dapat mengenai gadis itu—Kebetulan? Aku rasa tidak—Mendengus pada akhirnya ia melesat pergi, ia bisa menangani hal itu untuk nanti, tapi sekarang ia harus pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih penting.

Sementara itu Jesse kini menghela napas lega sambil duduk bersandar di belakang pohon—Rupanya ia sempat menyusul ketertinggalannya sebelum senjata barusan sempat mengenai kepala Judai, dengan menggunakkan alat dari perlengkapannya dengan mudahnya Jesse memotong ranting di pohon ini hingga tepat mengenai kepala Judai karena ia tahu apa reaksi Judai kalau hal ini sampai terjadi.

"Cih~ Untung saja tadi masih sempat.." gumamnya kemudian memandang senjata yang kini ada di tangannya kini, sungguh hebat yang bisa menciptakan senjata seperti ini—Musuhnya bukanlah seorang Musuh biasa, ia sudah menunggu sat-saat seperti ini untuk menyerang dan analisisnya mengatakan bahwa si penjahat adalah orang terdekat dengan Judai karena ia bisa tahu keberadaan gadis itu yang menuju Duel Academy.

"**Half Vampire**—Ku akui kali ini aku bisa mengatasi serangan pertamamu.." gumam Jesse menepuk dahinya sambil menyeringai kecil "…Tapi lain kali—Aku pasti bisa membuka kedokmu yang sesungguhnya…"

~Inside The Academy~

Judai berlarian disekitar lorong Academy menuju Ruang Guru dengan langkah terburu-buru—heran deh, padahal baru aja ketiban ranting pohon tapi masih aja bisa lari kayak ngak ada apa-apa begitu?

"Yagami-Senseii~" seru Judai yang tanpa memandang pintu atau bukan di depannya langsung mendobrak begitu saja dan tentunya membuat suara yang begitu meriah terdengar

"Slacker!~ Sudah ratusan kali ku bilang! JANGAN MERUSAK PINTU RUANGAN INI!" seru Guru pengajar kelas Obelisk Vellian Crowler—rambut pirang bergaya bob yang dikuncir di belakang dan tampang wajah yang sudah tua, akan sangat mengejutkan kalau usianya baru 27 tahun padahal wajahnya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya!

Judai menggaruk kepalanya sambil tercengir "G-Gomen—Sensei, semangatku begitu membara jadinya aku langsung mendobrak paksa pintu.." ucap Judai

"Hohohoho.. Sudahlah Vell~ Judai tidak sengaja melakukannya—Lagipula semangat masa muda itu memang sangat diperlukan para remaja di Academy ini~" sahut Proffesor Satyr, Guru pengajar kelas RA yang terkenal sangat ramah dan santai—satu hal yang disuka para murid tentang Proffesor yang satu ini, ia jarang sekali memberikan penjelasan mengenai materi pembelajaran karena setiap pelajarannya akan selalu membahas tentang ' KARE'! ia juga mendapat sebutan Proff. Kare dari murid lainnya karena kecintaannya terhadap makanan yang satu ini.

Vellian mendengus sebal kemudian "Baiklah~ Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Slacker? Kau tidak berniat mengacau atau apapun itu, Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukannya!"

"Hehe~ Aku kemari untuk bertemu Yagami-Sensei~" jawab Judai "A-Anoo~ Apa Proffesor tahu dimana Yagami-Sensei?" tanyanya

Kemudian sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Judai di belakangnya—Gadis itu menoleh seketika kemudian mendapati sesosok yang dicarinya daritadi yang merupakan tujuannya datang kemari. Dengan sigap Judai membungkuk hormat di depannya.

"Yagami-Sensei aku melapor bahwa tugas hukumanku sudah ku selesaikan SELURUHNYA~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan puas

Yagami-Sensei mengangguk saja "Bagus, Mungkin kau akan bisa belajar untu memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan di depan kelas.." ucapnya kemudian "… Kecuali kalau kau mau mendapat hukuman yang jauh lebih berat lagi kalau ketahuan tidak memperhatikan lagi.." ancamnya dengan nada dingin yang tidak ber-peri kemanusiaan dan keadilan (a/n: -_- ni bukan pembukaan UUD!)

Dengan cepat Judai langsung menggeleng horror—entah hukuman apa yang lebih parah dari ini dan tentunya ia tidak mau mendapat HUKUMAN lagi!—pengecualian untuk Proffesor Satyr karena hukumannya pasti untuk memakan Kare yang pastinya ia MAU! Siapa yang bisa menolak makanan gratis?

"A-Ano.. sebaiknya aku cepat kembali sebelum hujan bertambah deras nantinya Sensei~" ucap Judai—ogah sekali ia harus berlari ditengah derasnya hujan, pengecualian untuk barusan karena tadi hanyalah gerimis saja

Yagami hanya mengangguk dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Judai langsung melesat dengan cepat keluar dari Academy—baru saja menapakkan kakinya keluar, Hujan malah turun dengan deras! Kejadian yang terjadi secara kebetulan atau pas-pas-an?

"ARGH~ Kenapa hari ini nasibku buruk sekali~" keluh Judai "Oh, Kami-Sama~ Apa dosaku~ Padahal aku selama ini menjadi anak yang baik.." komentar Judai menuntut

Tiba-Tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang muncul disampingnya yang kemudian memayunginya agar kini tetesan derasnya hujan tidak membasahi tubuhnya lagi—Judai menoleh kesampingnya tampak terkejut mendapati Johan kini berada disampinya dengan payung berwarna Hitam yang kini memayungi keduanya dari derasnya hujan. (a/n: xD bukan mau ngelayat yah payung hitamnya~)

"A-Johan?—Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Judai tak tahu menahu kenapa Johan bisa berada disini—setahunya ia tidak melihat Johan bersamanya kemari, kenapa ia bisa ada disini begitu cepat?—well, Judai kau tidak akan pernah tahu kenapa Johan a.k.a Jesse bisa ada bersamamu dengan cepat~ biarkanlah rahasia menjadi rahasia~

"Hn.." ucap Johan malas "… Kebetulan saja aku lewat sini…" jawabnya singkat

Judai hanya ber-'oh' ria kemudian mengenggam pegangan payung diatas tangan Johan yang juga memegang payung sambil tercengir lebar "Well—Aku beruntung! Kupikir hari ini hari yang buruk buatku.. ternyata.. Heheehe.. Tidak seperti yang ku kira~"

Johan hanya memutar bola mata '_Dia bisa tercengir polos seperti itu karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadii'_ pikir Johan "…Ayo cepat jalan…" perintahnya yang malas harus berdiri disini seharian bersama gadis ini lagipula sebenaranya ia malas saja harus memayungi Judai—berhubung ia berhutang karena sudah menjatuhi gadis ini dengan ranting pohon ditambah ia harus mengawasi gadis ini.. Mau tak mau Johan melakukannya

"Hehe~ Baiklah… Ayo kita pulang ke OSIRIS DORM~"

"Pelankan suaramu itu…" ucap Johan

Judai mengembungkan pipinya sebal tapi kemudaian tidak mempedulikan "Nee~ Nee~ Johan… Mumpung kita berjalan bersama aku akan menceritakan kejadian yang tadi menimpaku~ Kau pasti tidak akan percaya~" ucapnya memulai topic

Johan menghela napas "Aku tidak butuh…"

"Ayolah~ Kau itu dingin sekali~" goda Judai kemudian tetap saja mengoceh

Sementara dibalik jendela di Duel Academy—sesosok menunjukkan seringaian memandangi kepergian keduanya sebelum kemudian beralih pergi.

"Permainan masih belum berakhir sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang ku mau~ dan gadis itu, Judai Yuki—Kau beruntung bisa hidup karena suatu keberuntungan… Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melakukan Games kedua denganmu.." ucapnya kemudian tertawa pelan "…Judai Yuki… Akan kupastikan kali ini rencanaku akan berjalan lancer tanpa ada halangan satupun.. bahkan Dewi Fortuna-pun tidak akan bisa memberikannmu keberuntungan yang sama.."

'_Permainan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai—entah siapa sosok itu, bahkan pandangan lensa kontak sinr-M yang ku gunakan tidak bisa melihat cukup jelas sosok itu.. Apapun yang terjadi nanti.. Aku akan memenangkan permainan ini..' _pikir Johan di dalam hati sebelum—

**PLAK!** Yupe! Sebuah jitakan tepat melayang dengan mulus di kepalanya—dengan sebal ia melirik mendapati Judai dengan mata Coklatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Kau ini—Di jalan jangan melamun, J-O-H-A-N!" candanya "Wajahmu sangat lucu tadi~ Kau sebenarnya sedang memikirkan apa sih?" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil

**Twitch! Twitch!**

Okay—Kesabaran seorang Johan Anderson sudah meledak rupanya, Ck menyusahkan kenapa ia harus menjadi pengasuh-eh ralat—bodyguard rahasia dari gadis yang cerewet dan mempunya sifat Hyper yang tidak tanggung-tanggung! Dengan kesalnya Johan langsung mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Judai di belakangnya.

"Lho—Johan! TUNGGU! Kau marah,ya—!" seru Judai berlari menyusul Johan "Barusan aku bercanda~ Johan! Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan aku kehujanan~" protesnya di belakang Johan

Johan hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam '_Pasti akan menyusahkan… kalau harus berhadapan dengan dia setiap hari seperti ini… bersabarlah Johan—Ini demi Misi-mu.. pikirkan saja Misi.._'

"JOHAN! T-TUNGGU~!" seru Judai

Apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi—Masih sebuah tanda tanya besar, **Half Vampire** sendiri lah yang dapat mengetahui jawaban dari tanda tanya besar tersebut sedangkan Johan hanya dapat bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi kalau-kalau sesuatu yang terburuk terjadi di luar kalkulasinya.

* * *

**Litt**e: and..OUT! YOSH KELAR!

**Laksmi**: -_- dan u maksa w ngebantu proses Fic ini! Grr~

**Litte**: Nyahahahaha~ Setidaknya u setuju kan OC~?

**Judai**: (QAQ) Litte tega! Masa w kena ranting pohon~ Hiks sakitt tahu~

**Johan**: -_- Kenapa w bawa payung Hitam segala? U pikir w habis ngelayat d kuburan apa?

**Litte**: **STOP!** Judai u harus bersyukur ngak Litte bikin Amnesia dadakan and U Johan or Jesse! Karena Litte entah kenapa jadi inget lagu lawas 'Payung Hitam' yang di setel Nyokab waktu di kamar wahahahahaha~ jadi deh~

**Laksmi**: So~ Giliran berikutnya siapa?

**Litte**: *Innoncent* belom di kocok?

**Laksmi**:** BAKAAA!** *nendang Author*

**Litte**: *mewek* ENTAR TINGGAL DI MESSAGE~ YANG PENTING JOB LITTE UDAH DONE~

**Laksmi**: *geleng kepala* u Author yang sulit dipercaya luar biasa BAKA-nya

**Litte**: *bangga* MAKASIIH Hihihihihi

**ALL**: *swetdropped*


	4. Chapter 4 Half Vampire

Story chap 4 by: Runa Ryuuokami

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Warning: Gender Bender, Criminal, OC, Beberapa kalimat code, Typo

A/N: Mestinya Gia sih, tapi gak apalah…

**Secret Bodyguard**

Chap 4: Half Vampire

.

.

* * *

"JOHAN! T-TUNGGU~!" seru Judai.

Apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi-Masih sebuah tanda Tanya besar, Half Vampire sendiri lah yang dapat mengetahui jawaban dari tanda Tanya besar tersebut sedangkan Johan hanya dapat bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi kalau-kalau sesuatu yang terburuk terjadi di luar kalkulasinya.

* * *

Malam hari.

Saat di mana hampir seluruh makhluk yang ada di muka bumi beristirahat dari segala kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di siang hari, melepas penat yang berkepanjangan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berbaring di ranjang yang empuk, bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

Dan ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk tetap bangun dan mengerjakan kegiatan lain, kegiatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan di malam hari. Sama halnya dengan seseorang yang memakai jubah bertudung, dan hanya memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya. Berjalan pelan melewati lorong, tanpa adanya cahaya sedikit pun yang menerangi koridor yang dilaluinya. Berjalan dengan tenangnya, tanpa ada rasa takut akan kegelapan yang menyertai dan menemaninya sepanjang jalan.

Sosok bertudung itu melewati ruang-ruang kelas, menuju ruang music yang sudah lama ditelantarkan dan tak pernah ada lagi yang mau memasukinya dikarenakan kabar hantu yang telah diberitakan sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Sosok bertudung itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, tak sedikit pun menimbulkan suara.

CKLEK!

Sosok itu membuka pintu ruang music, udara yang tercampur debu kembali tercium olehnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, ruangan itu tak berubah sama sekali. Ruangan yang dipenuhi alat music yang sudah berdebu, termasuk lantai yang sudah dipenuhi debu di mana-mana. Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menuju bagian pojok kanan ruangan. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah lemari tua yang dulu digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan kertas lagu.

Sekarang, hanya menjadi lemari tua yang tidak pernah digunakan lagi. Hanya menjadi pajangan semata, sama halnya dengan alat music lain. Itulah menurut pandangan orang-orang, terutama penghuni Duel Academy. Tapi tidak bagi sosok itu, ia dengan tenangnya mendekati lemari tersebut.

Udara yang tercampur debu tak diperdulikannya sama sekali, termasuk alat music yang berserakan di lantai. Dengan tenangnya, sosok itu mendekati lemari tua tersebut. Sekali lagi, tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

Sesampainya tepat di depan lemari tua tersebut, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membuka lemari tersebut. Tapi, tangannya terhenti tepat 1 inchi pada gagang lemari. Sosok itu menarik tangannya kembali, lalu sedikit menengok ke belakang. Hanya sedikit, agar tidak bertatapan muka pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

Benar-benar tak disadari, ada orang lain yang jauh lebih lihai dalam bergerak tanpa suara. Entah sejak kapan ada orang lain di ruangan itu, tentunya dengan jubah hitam bertudung yang juga menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya saja, orang itu bersidekap dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Sosok berjubah yang berada di depan lemari tua itu, memasukkan tangannya ke balik jubahnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang berada di balik jubahnya, sambil tetap mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping agar tidak bertatap muka dengan orang yang ada di depannya.

Sementara orang yang bersandar di dinding itu, kini beranjak dari tempat asalnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok berjubah yang ada di depannya. Jubah hitamnya sedikit terkibas di bagian bawah, dengan motif darah dan taring bagian belakang jubah(1).

Sosok berjubah itu menarik tangannya, bersamaan dengan amplop berwarna coklat yang diambil keluar dari balik jubah hitamnya. Ia menyodorkannya pada orang yang ada di depannya, sambil tetap mengalihkan pandangannya.

Orang berjubah hitam dengan motif darah itu menerimanya, tak ada yang menimbulkan suara. Masing-masing dari mereka, tak ada yang menunjukkan ekspresi, hanya ada raut wajah yang datar, dingin dan kosong.

Angin berhembus agak kencang, dedaunan pun ikut beterbangan mengikuti arah angin dan melewati berbagai ruangan di Duel Academy. Sekali melewati ruangan music, 2 sosok berjubah itu pun menghilang.

Menghilang.

Di balik kegelapan malam.

xXx

KRIIIIIING!

Sang Phoenix telah mengangkat sayapnya, bersinar terang dan menerangi permukaan bumi. Seberkas cahaya, masuk melewati celah dan mengenai wajah seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang sedari tadi tetap tertidur dengan pulasnya dan tak memperdulikan alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi dengan kerasnya.

Di pagi hari yang dingin menusuk, mata yang terasa berat untuk terbuka, rasa kantuk yang menyerang, ranjang yang empuk. Semua itu berhasil membawa gadis itu terbawa masuk ke alam mimpi, mengalahkan sinar mentari yang mengenai wajahnya dan kerasnya suara alarm yang sedari tadi terdengar dengan begitu kerasnya.

Sayangnya…

Semua itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh guyuran air dingin.

BYUUUURR!

"Gyaaaa! Dingin!"

Judai langsung terbangun, hawa dingin menusuk semakin menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya sudah tak terasa berat untuk dibuka, kalah oleh hawa dingin yang mulai membeku. Rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja, ranjangnya pun ikut basah karena air dingin yang sengaja disiramkan pada Judai.

Sho yang menjadi pelaku pengguyuran air, dengan tenangnya bersidekap dan tak memperdulikan ember yang baru saja dipakainya untuk menyiram air dingin pada Judai. Hanya untuk membangunkan gadis berambut coklat tersebut, dikarenakan cara biasa tak akan mempan padanya.

"Shoooo! Apa-apaan kau ini!?" bentak Judai, ia memeluk dirinya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan. Walau pun suhu ruangan sudah diatur, tetap saja hawa dingin yang ia rasakan jauh melebihi suhu ruangan. Piyama yang dipakainya pun basah karenanya, membuat dirinya semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sudah bukan pertama kalinya Judai membentaknya karena kedinginan di pagi hari. Dengan mudahnya, ia menyuruh Judai agar segera bersiap-siap.

"Sudahlah, cepat siap-siap atau ingin mendapat hukuman dari Yagami-sensei, lagi?" perintah Sho dan segera beranjak pergi untuk mengembalikan ember yang dipakainya barusan ke tempatnya semula, meninggalkan Judai yang masih kedinginan.

"Cih…!" Judai melompat dari atas ranjangnya, lalu menyambar handuk yang sudah disediakan oleh Sho sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ane-san! Kalau ke kamar mandi, tunggu sampai Johan-san keluar!"

"Eh?"

BRUK!

"Kyaaaa!"

Nasib sial 2 kali, setelah diguyur air dingin oleh Sho, Judai masih harus bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang menjadi penghuni baru di kamar Judai dan Sho.

Entah kenapa, suasana kamar menjadi hening. Bukan karena apa, hanya Judai yang terdiam karena baru saja bertubrukan dengan Johan yang sekarang hanya memakai sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya di bagian bawah. Air mengalir dari rambut birunya yang masih basah, mengalir melewati leher dan tubuhnya dengan lancar(2).

Sho sendiri hanya bengong memperhatikan mereka, matanya berkedip-kedip. Sedangkan Johan hanya menatap Judai datar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya melewati Judai. Bau tubuh Johan masih bisa tercium jelas oleh Judai, dengan campuran bau harum sabun dan shampoo yang dipakainya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Judai agar bisa tersadar dari keadaannya, dan kembali berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Johan juga membuka lemari dan mengambil seragamnya, tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya sedikit pun. Begitu pula dengan Sho, ia kembali sibuk menyiapkan segala hal yang diperlukan Judai nantinya.

xXx

Bila ada yang menyadarinya, ada pohon yang berbeda di antara banyaknya pohon yang sengaja ditanam di halaman belakang Duel Academy. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, terdapat lubang tersembunyi yang berbaur dengan banyaknya lubang-lubang kecil pada pohon.

SRAK!

Sesuatu yang tak terlihat, menginjak dedaunan berwarna kecoklatan kering yang telah berguguran dari tempat asalnya. Sesuatu itu ada, tapi tak terlihat. Peralatan teknologi yang semakin lama semakin canggih, telah berhasil membuat peralatan yang bisa menghilangkan diri seseorang. Termasuk sesuatu yang baru saja menginjak dedaunan.

'Sesuatu' itu mendekati 'pohon' yang berbeda dari pohon lain, lalu menyentuh 'lubang' kecil yang terdapat pada batang 'pohon' tersebut.

Seketika, lubang tersebut membesar hingga cukup untuk dimasuki tangan orang dewasa. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pedang, pedang dengan ukiran 4 Si Xiang yang hampir tak terlihat. Pedang yang cukup panjang, mirip dengan Kusanagi. 'Sesuatu' itu mengambil pedang tersebut dan kembali menyentuh tepi 'lubang', 'lubang' itu pun kembali ke bentuk asalnya.

'Sesuatu' itu pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan 'pohon' aneh tersebut.

Pohon tiruan.

Pohon yang telah diciptakan oleh seorang ilmuan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalkan pada dunia atas, dan hanya dikenal di dunia bawah. Entah sejak kapan berada di antara banyaknya pepohonan, pohon itu digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian pedang dengan ukiran 4 Si Xiang.

Dan bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Ia hanya memakai jubah yang terdapat motif darah, dengan tambahan symbol berbentuk taring yang berada di bagian belakang jubah. Hanya saja, jubahnya bukan jubah biasa. Bila orang lain yang melihatnya, jubah itu akan terlihat ringan dan tipis. Sebenarnya, jubah itu terbuat dari bahan khusus dengan partikel-partikel beberapa bahan kimia yang berbeda dengan bahan-bahan kain biasa.

Jubah itu terbuat dari campuran bahan kimia, zat-zat besi, dan bahan material lainnya. Sehingga, jubah tersebut terasa lebih berat dari aslinya. Juga bisa diatur menjadi transparan, hingga orang yang memakainya seolah-olah menghilang.

Dibuat oleh ilmuan khusus yang tak pernah dikenal oleh dunia, bahkan ilmuan tersebut lebih memilih untuk berpihak pada organisasi **Vampire**. Jubah itu juga dipakai oleh seseorang dari anggota organisasi **Vampire**, seseorang yang mendapat jabatan sebagai ketua pembunuh bayaran yang selalu bekerja tanpa Partner. Ia hanya memerlukan data dari organisasi yang disampaikan melalui penyerahan data seperti tadi malam, dengan code name yang telah ia terima 10 tahun yang lalu.

**Half Vampire**.

Bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, membunuh sesuai misi yang diterima, bahkan warga sipil yang tak bersalah pun tak luput dari incarannya. Membunuh dengan cara yang keji, dingin, kejam, sadis dan tak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali. Karena itulah, ia menjadi ketua pembunuh bayaran, dan mendapat julukan **Half Vampire**.

Dirinya menjadi sosok yang paling ditakuti di dunia bisnis, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui code name **Half Vampire**. Dan hanya ada 5 orang yang diakuinya sebagai orang terdekatnya, secara tidak langsung. Tak ada yang mengetahui data-datanya secara lengkap, yang mereka ketahui hanya code name dan ciri membunuhnya. Cara membunuhnya berbeda-beda, tapi memiliki unsur keji, dingin, kejam dan tak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali.

Lebih memilih memakai senjata tajam, terutama dalam bentuk kunai dan sejenisnya. Hanya saja, sudah sempurnakan menjadi lebih baik. Sama halnya dengan pedang yang diambilnya barusan, ia hanya memakai pedang itu dalam situasi penting.

Terutama, jika mengetahui lawannya sekarang. Juga korban yang menjadi incarannya, korban yang telah masuk ke dalam daftar incarannya.

Korban yang telah dia incar…

… selama 15 tahun.

xXx

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! BRAK!

"YAGAMI-SENSEEEEEEI! MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT!"

Sekali lagi, Judai kembali mendobrak pintu masuk ruang aula Academy dengan cara menendangnya. Berhubung akan ada Festival di sekolah, jadi seluruh murid akan mendengarkan peraturan dan segala hal yang harus disiapkan saat Festival nanti di aula Duel Academy.

Herannya, bukan tatapan dingin menusuk seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan atau senyuman Shinigami. Melainkan keadaan aula yang ramai, tanpa adanya seseorang yang mau datang untuk menenangkan keadaan. Terutama jika seseorang yang dimaksud adalah Yagami, sekaligus orang yang sering kali memberi hukuman pada Judai.

Judai dan Sho hanya melongo melihat keadaan aula, sedangkan Johan dengan tenangnya melangkah masuk. Melihat itu, Judai dan Sho pun mengikuti langkah Johan. Mereka bertiga, duduk tepat di barisan depan. Barisan yang dihuni oleh penghuni Osiris Dorm, walau kebanyakan laki-laki.

Suara riuh dari para gadis yang melihat sosok Johan, terdengar dengan begitu kerasnya. Bila tidak hati-hati, mungkin telinga seseorang bisa mengalami gangguan. Sebetulnya hal yang sama bisa terjadi pada Judai, tak sedikit pria yang menyukainya dan mengincarnya. Sayangnya, ego mereka terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti para gadis.

Sho yang berada di tengah-tengah Johan dan Judai, hanya bisa diam karena kedua orang itu masih sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Johan sejak tadi hanya diam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan dengan raut wajah yang tak berubah sedikit pun. Sedangkan Judai, justru sibuk melihat jam tangannya. Judai justru bingung karena Yagami tidak muncul, ia kenal betul dengan Senseinya itu yang selalu tepat waktu dan tak pernah telat 1 detik pun.

/Yagami-sensei ke mana, ya? Kenapa belum datang? Harusnya dia sudah sampai lebih dulu dan sekarang sudah ada di sini,/ gumam Judai, tak sedikit pun menyadari kalau banyak pria yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan mata keranjang.

GREK!

Seseorang membuka pintu aula, dan langsung disambut oleh lemparan kertas. Seketika, suasana hening. Keheningan yang diwarnai dengan rasa cemas, cemas dan takut.

Orang yang disambut oleh lemparan kertas tersebut adalah… Yagami.

"Yagami-Sensei…" ucap seorang siswa, siswa yang secara tak sengaja telah melemparkan banyak kertas dan salah satunya telah menimpa Yagami. Untuk pertama kalinya, Judai lolos dari hukuman rutinnya.

Yagami hanya diam, menatap datar siswa tersebut. Diam sejenak, sebelum beranjak pergi mendekati meja khusus di depan ruang aula. Tentunya, hal ini mengundang banyak pertanyaan pada setiap siswa. Kecuali 1 tentunya.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Yagami-sensei tidak marah?"

"Gawat! Sepertinya Yagami-Sensei akan memberikan hukuman sesudah kita keluar dari aula!"

"Apa benar dia Yagami-Sensei? Atau orang lain yang mirip dengannya?"

Sementara 3 orang yang duduk di kursi depan, hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Yagami yang sedang menyusun kertas-kertas yang mungkin berisi tentang aturan Festival.

/Cih…! Di mana kau bersembunyi… **Half Vampire**…?/

/Untunglah… Ane-san tidak mendapat hukuman rutin lagi… bisa-bisa telingaku pecah karena teriakannya…/

/Yagami-Sensei sedang deman, ya? Tumben tidak marah,/

Yagami menatap sekeliling, sambil menunggu kedatangan Profesor Satyr yang menjadi ketua panitia dalam Festival. Yagami diminta menjadi wakilnya, sekaligus menjadi pengawas. Terutama di kelas Osiris, dikarenakan adanya biang ribut dari Osiris Dorm.

GREK!

"Maaf saya terlambat!" seru Profesor Satyr yang baru saja datang, beliau bergegas menghampiri Yagami yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya. Tentunya, disambut dengan tatapan datar yang tak pernah berubah dari Yagami. Untungnya, Profesor Satyr sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu. Beliau pun segera menenangkan keadaan, lalu mengambil salah satu kertas yang sudah dibawakan oleh Yagami.

"Baiklah, Duel Academy akan mengadakan Festival. Oleh karena itu, Stand yang berada Festival dibuat oleh kalian sendiri. 1 kamar di asrama terdiri dari beberapa orang siswa, buatlah kelompok dari 2 kamar. Setiap kelompok diwajibkan ikut, buatlah Stand apa pun yang kalian inginkan. Boleh bergabung dengan asrama lain, sebagai contoh Osiris Dorm dan Obelisk Dorm. Selain itu… bla… bla… bla…"

Sementara Profesor Satyr sibuk, Judai mempergunakan waktu tersebut untuk tidur sebentar. Sayangnya, Yagami dengan sigap melemparkan tatapan dinginnya disertai senyum Shinigami andalannya pada Judai. Sho mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Satyr dengan seksama, sambil sesekali mengangguk paham.

Sedangkan Johan…

Dari pada mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Satyr, ia jauh lebih memilih mengawasi sekeliling, terutama Judai. Tetap waspada, karena lawannya bisa melancarkan serangan kapan saja dan di mana saja.

DEG!

Serasa terkena aliran listrik, Johan merasakan sesuatu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang luar biasa dingin, licik dan keji. Entah dari mana datangnya, tapi ia sempat merasakan tatapan dan senyuman yang mengerikan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dikarenakan rasa yang sudah ia lupakan.

Rasa takut.

Baru pertama kalinya, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia kembali merasakannya, bahkan kembali merasakannya dengan ketakutan yang amat dalam.

/B-barusan itu…?/ Johan menyentuh telapak tangan kanannya, terasa begitu dingin dan basah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Johan berkeringat dingin.

/Inikah… **Half Vampire**…? Tubuhku… sampai seperti ini…!/

Seseorang yang melemparkan tatapan dan senyuman yang dirasakan oleh Johan, kini menunjukkan senyuman sinis yang begitu tipis.

"Duel baru saja dimulai… dan aku hanya akan memakai kartu cadanganku… **Jesse Andersen**…"

**TBC**

* * *

Runa: Buset daaaaaaaah! Tangan aye keriting! Cape ngetiknya! *lemes*

Yura: Pendek…

Runa: Asem lu OC! Sama aza ama yang Real! Ane udah buntu tau gak! Mentok nih!

Yura: Iya iya… lalu? Berikutnya?

Runa: Berhubung ane ngegantiin Gia… lanjut chap 5 ya… **Gia-XY**

Yura: *geleng-geleng*

Runa: Sialan lu, tega bener ninggalin pemilik lu yang lagi sengsara!

Yura: Takdir…

Runa: *nyakar dinding* siapa aza yang baca! Tinggalin Ripiu pleaseeee! TTATT


	5. Chapter 5 A Letter?

**Previous Chapter **:

/B-barusan itu…?/ Johan menyentuh telapak tangan kanannya, terasa begitu dingin dan basah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Johan berkeringat dingin.

/Inikah… Half Vampire…? Tubuhku… sampai seperti ini…!/

Seseorang yang melemparkan tatapan dan senyuman yang dirasakan oleh Johan, kini menunjukkan senyuman sinis yang begitu tipis.

"Duel baru saja dimulai… dan aku hanya akan memakai kartu cadanganku… **Jesse Andersen**…"

**.**

**.**

**Secret Bodyguard **

chapter 5 by :** Gia-XY**

**.**

**Disclaimer **:

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (c)** Kazuki Takahashi**

Story (c)** YuGiOh Newbie Author**

Kyora Yagami (c)** Runa Ryuuokami**

**.**

**Warning **:

OC, OOC, genderbender, krisis kosakata, criminal, typo(s), misstypo(s), gaje, gak nyambung (maybe?), dll.

**.**

**A/N** :

Hai readears, seperti kata Runa, harusnya chapter lalu saya, tapi atas kesediakan Runa, akhirnya chapter lalu Runa yang buat~ (Author kagak bener lu!) Yap, jadi, inilah chapter 5 yang penuh dengan keabalan saya. Happy reading~

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Α Letter?**

**.**

**.**

"Johan-san, kenapa? Kok mukamu pucat begitu?" tanya Sho yang menyadari Johan yang sedang agak tidak fokus saat ini.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa..." kata Johan berusaha mengelak.

"He? Johan, jangan-jangan kau sakit!" kata Judai menebak-nebak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kalian memperhatikan apa yang ada di depan atau tidak nanti kalian akan kena hukuman seperti Yuki-san kemarin," kata Johan dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau memang tidak enak badan, sebaiknya izin saja hari ini. Jangan memaksakan diri," kata Sho.

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Yuki-san! Aku tidak enak tau dengarnya! Panggil saja Judai!" kata Judai dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya, terserah," kata Johan cuek.

Bletak!

Sebuah penghapus melayang kearah kepala Judai.

"Yuki-san... Kau sama sekali tidak belajar dari pengalamanmu ya?" tanya Yagami yang merupakan pelaku dari pelemparan penghapus itu dengan senyum mengerikan.

"E-eh, itu..." kata Judai bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Perhatikan apa yang ada di depan dengan baik!" kata Yagami.

'Lho? Dia tidak memberi hukuman?' tanya Judai dalam hatinya.

Setau Judai, senseinya yang bernama Yagami ini tidak akan lepas dari yang namanya 'memberi hukuman' kalau muridnya, apalagi Judai, melakukan suatu kesalahan.

'Tapi baguslah! Aku jadi bebas!' pikir Judai lagi.

"Baiklah, penjelasan cukup sampai di situ, jika ada yang kurang jelas, tanya saja padaku, Yagami, atau guru yang lain. Nah, selamat menjalani hari kalian," kata Profesor Satyr mengakhiri penjelasannya lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama Yagami.

"Nee, Ane-san, Johan, kita maumengajak siapa untuk membuat Stand? Dan Stand apa yang mau kita buat?" tanya Sho pada dua orang di sampingnya.

"Eh? Apa? Stand?" tanya Judai bingung.

Judai sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sho. Jelas saja! Judai saja daritadi pikirannya terbang entah kemana, lagipula dia terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan penjelasan Profesor Satyr.

"Duh! Masa aku harus menjelaskan ulang sih?" tanya Sho sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Jadi, kita disuruh membuat sebuah Stand untuk Festival. Satu Dtand terdiri dari dua kamar dan kau boleh bergabung dengan Dorm lain untuk membuat Stand itu. Kita nanti diharuskan melapor tentang Stand yang kita buat dan siapa saja yang tergabung dalam pembuatan Stand itu 3 hari lagi," jelas Johan menggantikan Sho menjelaskan.

Walaupun Johan tadi sibuk karena memikirkan sang **Half Vampire**, tapi bukan berarti dia mengabaikan apa yang dijelaskan. Walau pikirannya sudah terbang kemana-mana, dia setidaknya masih mendengar apa yang dijelaskan oleh Profesor Satyr.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita gabung dengan Asuka~! Ayo kita cari Asuka sekarang!" teriak Judai kegirangan.

"Ga-gabung dengan Asuka-san? Ba-baiklah, ayo kita cari Asuka-san sekarang!" ajak Sho bersemangat sambil berblushing ria.

Yap, Sho memang naksir pada Queen yang berada di tingkat Obelisk Blue itu.

"Judai!" panggil seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil berjalan kearah Johan bersama dua orang wanita lainnya.

Judai lalu menengok kearah wanita itu.

"Asuka! Kebetulan sekali! Ayo kita bikin Stand bareng!" seru Judai antusias.

"Ya, ayo. Junko dan Momoe juga sudah setuju, ya kan?" tanya Asuka kepada kedua gadis yang sedang bersamanya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Pasti menyenangkan!" kata Junko.

"Tapi kita mau bikin Stand apa?" tanya Momoe.

"Hmm... Tidak tau. Nee, Johan~ Ada ide?" tanya Judai.

"Tidak ada," kata Johan dengan nada dingin.

Ctak!

"Nee, Johan~ Kau ini dingin sekali sih?" kata Judai sambil menyentil dahi Johan.

'Huh! Gadis ini! Menyebalkan sekali! Kalau saja dia tau bahaya yang ada di sekitarnya, mana mungkin dia masih bisa bercanda ria seperti sekarang! Sabar Johan, demi misi!' pikir Johan berusaha bersabar menghadapi Judai.

"Aku memang seperti ini, dan tolong jangan menyentil dahiku," jawab Johan sok dingin.

"Oh ya! Kita belum kenalan! Namaku Asuka Tenjouin! Yang disebelahku ini Junko dan Momoe. Yoroshiku," kata Asuka memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Jadi ini, **Alexis Rhodes**? **Alexis Rhodes**, atau lebih tepatnya Asuka Tenjouin, rival sekaligus sahabat Judai sejak kecil. Apa mungkin kalau dialah **Half Vampire**?' pikir Johan curiga.

"Namaku Johan Anderson, hajimemameshite," kata Johan balas memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Sebaiknya untuk berjaga-jaga aku masukkan dia dalam daftarku. Atau mungkin... Si pendek ini, **Syrus Truesdale**? Atau tepatnya Sho Marufuji, orang yang mengagumi Judai sejak awal tahun ajaran,' pikir Johan sambil melirik Sho.

Bukannya menuduh, tapi Johan memang harus waspada kan? Dia tidak mau Judai ada dalam bahaya. Misinya adalah melindungi **Jaden Yuki**, alias Judai Yuki dan Johan pasti akan menerima dan menjalankan misi yang diberikan dengan baik apapun resikonya.

"Erm, lebih baik kita masing-masing memikirkan Stand apa yang harus kita buat, lalu nanti kita bahas lagi. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke Dorm masing-masing," kata Sho.

Ya, memang hari ini mereka datang ke Duel Academy hanya untuk mendengarkan tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Festival saja, setelah itu mereka diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke Dorm masing-masing.

"Sho benar, kalau begitu, kami duluan. Kita kumpul lagi besok sore jam 3 di pantai, berhubung para murid dilarang memasuki Dorm yang bukan Dormnya," kata Asuka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ja, Asuka, Junko, Momoe!" seru Judai.

"Ja, Judai, Sho, Anderson-san," balas Asuka singkat lalu mereka bertiga meninggalkan Judai, Johan dan Sho.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali," kata Judai lalu berjalan sambil menarik tangan Johan dan Sho menuju keluar kelas.

Johan sebetulnya bukannya tidak suka Judai menggandeng (baca : menarik) tangannya, tapi aneh saja. Seorang gadis? Menggandeng tangannya? Ayolah! Melihat wajah Johan saja mereka sudah blushing dan hampir pingsan, apalagi menyentuh, bahkan menggandeng tangannya!

"Ane-san! Ane-san berjalan terlalu cepat! Pelan-pelan dong! Lagian kalau ane-san menggandengku begini aku jadi tidak bisa jalan dengan benar!" kata Sho.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Johan dengan nada dingin.

"Ups! Maaf!" kata Judai sambil melepaskan tangan kedua orang itu dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

'Ya ampun, apa aku bisa menghadapi gadis hyperactive seperti ini?' pikir Johan agak kewalahan dengan sikap Judai.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan lagi!" ajak Judai sambil berjalan duluan diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya.

'Aku masih harus mencari tau, siapa sebenarnya **Half Vampire** yang selama ini mengincar Judai,' pikir Johan serius.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata lagi-lagi sedang mengintai mereka—atau lebih tepatnya Judai dan Johan, dengan sebuah seringai licik terlukis di wajah kejamnya.

"Teruslah berpikir **Jesse Andersen**. Kita lihat apakah kau bisa menebak siapa diriku?" kata sosok itu masih dengan seringai liciknya di wajahnya.

~Osiris Dorm~

~In front of Room 201~

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di Osiris Dorm. Tentu saja selama perjalanan Johan masih terus mengawasi Judai dari bahaya-bahaya yang mungkin saja dikerahkan **Half Vampire** untuk membahayakan Judai, bahkan Sho juga tidak lepas dari pengawasan Johan. Bisa saja Sho adalah **Half Vampire** yang selama ini mengincar Judai. Yah, everything is possible, right?

Baru saja Judai akan membuka pintu kamar, tapi tangannya langsung terhenti begitu malihat amplop putih yang terselip di bawah pintu kamarnya. Judai lalu mengambil amplop itu dan membolak-balik amplopnya sambil menatap amplop itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"He? Apa ini? _**Untuk Judai Yuki**_?" tanya Judai bingung membaca tulisan yang terpampang di amplop itu.

Judai lalu membuka amplopnya dan mengambil kertas di dalamnya.

"Itu apa ane-san?" tanya Sho penasaran.

Judai lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu dan memperhatikan tulisan yang ada di atasnya dengan seksama.

"Entah?" jawab Judai lalu mulai membaca tulisan di atas kertas itu dalam hatinya.

_**Untuk Judai Yuki,**_

_**Kutunggu kau di tebing belakang Osiris Dorm sepulang sekolah**_

_**Datanglah sendirian, jangan bawa orang lain**_

_**Kutunggu!**_

Setelah selesai membaca, sekujur tubuh Judai langsung merinding. Kenapa merinding? Tentu saja karena baginya surat itu terlihat seperti surat dari orang yang dendam padanya dan ingin membalas dendam padanya!

"Itu apa ane-san? Kenapa ane-san merinding begitu?" tanya Sho.

"Se-sepertinya surat dari orang yang dendam padaku. Dia bilang aku harus ke tebing di belakang Osiris Dorm sepulang sekolah nanti! Sendirian! Jangan-jangan dia mau membantaiku! Bagaimana nih Sho, Johan!?" tanya Judai sambil menangis lebay memeluk-meluk mereka berdua.

Kalau Sho sih biasa dipeluk di saat-saat Judai sedang _'lebay mode : on'_, tapi Johan? Judai kan baru kenal Johan sehari!

"Ane-san! Jangan memelukku seperti ini!" kata Sho.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Johan lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin.

Judai lalu melepaskan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, aku harus apa?" tanya Judai ketakutan.

"Ya ampun ane-san, jangan mikir macam-macam dulu! Siapa tau itu surat cinta, atau surat tantangan dari Manjoume-san," kata Sho.

'Manjoume? Maksudnya Jun Majoume? **Chazz Princeton**? Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah rival Judai dalam berduel. Apa mungkin dialah **Half Vampire**?' pikir Johan.

"Surat cinta? Mana mungkin! Surat tantangan dari Manjoume lagi? Ha! Aku sudah bosan meladeninya~ Lebih baik kuabaikan saja deh surat ini," kata Judai dengan santainya sambil melipat kertas itu dam memasukkannya ke dalam amplop kembali.

"Mana boleh begitu ane-san? Kalau itu surat cinta bagaimana? Nanti orangnya kecewa dong," kata Sho.

"Mana mungkin ini surat cinta. Kalau iya pun aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli sama yang namanya cinta-cintaan! Aku takutnya yeng ngirim tuh dendam sama aku tau! Aku masih sayang nyawa!" seru Judai.

"Mana mungkin surat itu mengancam nyawa ane-san! Dia kan cuma menyuruh ane-san datang sendirian ke tebing di belakang Osiris Dorm. Dia kan sudah capek-capek kirim surat, ane-san harus datang dong!" protes Sho panjang lebar.

"Hahhhh... Ya sudahlah... Nanti aku datang ke sana," kata Judai sambil menghela nafas panjang.

'Yang kutakutkan adalah, surat itu adalah jebakan dari **Half Vampire**," pikir Johan sambil menatap surat yang saat ini sedang dipegang oleh Judai.

"Nee, Johan~ Kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Judai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Johan.

"Apa yang harus kubicarakan memangnya?" tanya Johan dengan nada dingin sambil mengambil kunci kamar dari Judai lalu membuka pintu kamar mereka dan masuk ke kamar.

"Johan jahat~ Aku lagi ketakutan begini masa kau cuek-cuek saja sih?" tanya Judai sambil menggembungkan pipinya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nee, ane-san, apa tidak sebaiknya ane-san pergi menemui orang yang mengirim surat itu sekarang?" tanya Sho sambil menyusul Judai masuk ke kamar.

"Eh, tunggu, tadi dia bilang aku disuruh menemuinya kapan ya?" tanya Judai sambil kembali mengeluarkan kertas itu dari amplonya dengan terburu-buru dan membaca isinya kembali.

"Tadi ane-san bilang kan pulang sekolah," kata Sho sambil mengingat-ngingat perkataan Judai.

_**Kutunggu kau di tebing belakang Osiris Dorm sepulang sekolah**_

"Celaka! Kau benar! Pulang sekolah! Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Sho! Johan!" teriak Judai lalu langsung beranjak pergi keluar kamarnya.

"Dasar ane-san... Selalu saja tidak memperhatikan apa yang diterimanya," kata Sho sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

'Cih, merepotkan, aku harus mengikutinya lagi,' pikit Johan sambil beranjak pergi mengikuti Judai.

"Eh! Eh! Johan-san! Mau kemana!? Yah, dia sudah pergi... Dan aku ditinggal sendirian di sini, LAGI!?" tanya Sho tidak percaya.

Ya ampun, nak Sho, emang udah nasib lu poreper elon (forever alone)! Mwahaha!

Kembali ke Judai dan Johan.

"Hie! Kenapa mesti tebing belakang Osiris Dorm sih!?" protes Judai bicara sendiri dambil terus berjalan menuju ke tebing di belakang Osiris Dorm.

Johan sendiri sekarang hanya berusaha mengikuti Judai sambil mengawasi sekitarnya. Untunglah Judai tidak berlari seperti kemarin, jadi Johan lebih mudah untuk mengawasi dan mengikuti gadis itu. Dia tidak mau nyawa Judai hampir terancam lagi seperti kemarin karena dia terlambat mengikuti permainan sang **Half Vampire**, karena itu kali ini dia benar-benar mengikuti Judai dengan jarak yang tidak jauh dari Judai—untuk berjaga-jaga. Yah, seorang Johan memang harus berjaga-jaga setiap waktu demi misinya.

'Ini seperti saat kemarin aku mengikutinya saat dia pergi melapor ke Yagami-sensei saja sih! Semoga saja kejadiannya tidak seperti kemarin, atau mungkin tepatnya, semoga tidak lebih buruk dari kemarin...' pikir Johan sambil terus mengikuti Judai.

Jadi, apa sebenarnya surat apa yang diterima Judai? Apa seperti yang diperkirakan Sho? Surat cinta? Surat tantangan duel? Atau jangan-jangan surat ancaman nyawa (?) seperti yang dibayangkan oleh sang penerima surat itu sendiri? Atau mungkin... Surat itu adalah sesuatu seperti yang Johan takutkan... Jebakan dari sang **Half Vampire**?

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : Yei~ Slesai~

Yurika : Lu itu paling lama update dibandingkan sama 2 author lain tau gak...

Gia : Gue kan perlu mencari inspirasi! Inspirasi!

Judai : ITU SURAT APAAN!? SURAT ANCAMAN YA!?

Gia : mana gue tau! Kan itu terserah sama author berikutnya, **Litte Yagami Osanowa**~

Johan : gue kayaknya terlalu banyak memprediksi di sini...

Gia : Lu kan emang mesti jaga-jaga, Johan! Yah, makasih atas bantuan lu Yurika~ Berkat anda, saya dapat menyelesaikan chapter ini~

Yurika : *Suram* Lu bakal gue bales kalo gue udah berhasil nyandra tuh doujin lagi... Awas aja lu macem-macem sama gue nanti di fic lu

Gia : Siap Ohime-sama! Mwahaha! Jujur, saya sering banget salah ngetik Judai jadi Johan loh~ mereka sama-sama huruf depennya 'J' sih! Untung ada yang ngingetin gue *Lirik Yurika*

Judai : Kejam banget lu salah ketik nama gue *Mundung*

Gia : Gomen Judai~ Tehehe~ Oke dah, selamat berjuang Litte-chan! Semoga anda mendapat inspirasi yang cukup~


	6. Chapter 6 SACS

**Secret BodyGuard**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Story © YuGiOh Newbie Author**

**Kyora Yagami © Runa Ryuuokami**

**.**

**YOU ARE WARNED!**

This Story is so—Weird, I must say. There might be some wrong spelling or Grammar but feel free to read. Critize or Advice are welcomed.

**.**

**Johan**: Gue harap gue ngak bawa payung item kayak chap 3!

**Judai**: Gue harap gue ngak ketiban pohon lagi di chap 6!

**Litte**: -_- belom juga nulis udah protes aja loe bedua ke gue~

**Johan & Judai**: Cuma buat mastiin biar Author kayak situ ngak bikin kita malu lagi..

**Litte**: Haizz! Jangan salahin Litte kalo Litte mulu yang bikin adegan Fightingnya! Haiyah! Lagian situ ketimpa pohon juga harus bersyukur kagak kena serangan kan? Wahahahah… berterimakasihlah pada Litte

**Judai**: -_- NO THANKS!

**Litte**: Johan juga! Berterima kasih udah Litte kasih payung! Kalo kagak loe bakal kehujanan and sakit~ Kita ngak mau kan Agent kita yang ganteng jadi sakit gara-gara kehujanan~ Wahahahaha

**Johan**: -_- Lebih baik w lari-larian daripada bawa PAYUNG ITEM!

**Litte**: *mundung* Kenapa kalian kejam sekali sama Litte~ Hiks~ padahal sama 2 Author yang laen pada jinak~ Hiks

.

**Written Rolled: **The one and only—**Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**-_- **Heem.. Yosh Minna, jumpa lagi dengan saya Author Abal nan Gaje yang menulis Fic sendiri ngak tuntas-tuntas—Plak! Malah buka AIB sendiri, Oh well disini Litte akan melanjutkan **Chapter 6** dengan akses seperti biasa~

" **Drive Thru like there's no Tomorrow "**

**.**

Here We Go Again For:

**Chapter 6: S.A.C.S **

**S-**eperate

**A-**nd

**C-**ornered

**S-**ituation

**.**

* * *

**Older Chapter**

_**Untuk: Judai Yuki**_

_**Kutunggu kau di tebing belakang Osiris Dorm sepulang sekolah**_

_**Datanglah sendirian, Jangan membawa orang lain**_

_**Kutunggu!**_

Surat tantangan atau semacamnya yang dikirim untuk Judai oleh seorang misterius kepada Judai—Siapakah gerangan?

**Present**

"Yang jelas siapa sih orang itu—Huuh, seenaknya saja dia mengirim surat yang aneh memintaku bertemu di tebing belakang…" gerutu Judai sambil menghentakkan kakinya menaiki bukit menuju tebing "Kenapa dia tidak memilih tempat yang enak! Aku capek kalau harus menaiki bukit!" keluh Judai lagi

Sementara Judai repot berjalan sambil melontarkan kata-kata protes yang tidak sama sekali ditujukan pada orang tertentu—dibelakang Jesse (a/n: -_- di Chapter 3 sudah Litte jelaskan kenapa kita memanggilnya Jesse daripada Johan) malah ber-sweatdropped ria mendengar celotehan Judai—Gadis ini benar-benar _something_, yah? Oh,well daripada memusingkan hal bodoh yang dicelotehkan Judai—Jesse lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan diri mengamati keliling, tempat ini dipenuhi semak-semak belukar yang tinggi dan juga pepohonan, cocok untuk bersembunyi dan juga membuat jebakan ditambah lagi si pelaku pengirim surat menyatakan tempat pertemuannya adalah di tebing belakang, berarti si Pelaku sudah memikirkan cara untuk membunuh Judai yaitu, mendorongnya dari atas tebing—cara yang sangat mudah untuk dipikirkan.

"Tapi siapa yang mengirim surat aneh itu—Apakah **Half Vampire**?" gumam Jesse sambil berjalan dengan gerakan yang lincah dan tidak menimbulkan suara berusaha agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan Judai kalau ia tidak mau dihadapkan dalam situasi yang genting seperti kemarin

Judai akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena kini ia sudah sampai ditempat tujuan—Ia merentangkan tangannya kemudian mulai mengambil napas yang sudah sejak tadi terengah-engah lantara harus menaiki bukit untuk mencapai tempat tujuan sesuai dengan apa yang dituliskan di dalam surat—setelah itu yang melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari sosok yang adalah si pengirim surat misterius itu.

Dilain tempat Jesse sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi—Hei, lebih baik bersiap dan berjaga-jaga daripada kau tertinggal nantinya kan?

"Kau datang juga akhirnya, Judai…" ucap sebuah suara yang ada di belakangnya

'_**Half Vampire**__—Apakah itu dia yang sebenarnya?'_ pikir Jesse yang sudah mulai siaga di tempatnya

Judai menoleh kebelakang kemudian berkacak pinggang memandangi sosok yang ada di depannya kini "Jun-Jun! Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang tepat untuk memanggilku ke tempat ini~" protes Judai

**Twitch! Twitch!**

Sosok yang dipanggil Jun-Jun itu malah tersenyum miris sebelum kemudian meledak karena panggilan aneh yang dilontarkan Judai kepadanya.

"Jangan seenaknya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ANEH milikmu itu SLACKER! Aku Jun Manjoume Pewaris ke-3 Manjoume CORP! Kau tidak berhak memanggilku dengan embel-embel aneh seperti tadi!" serunya sambil menunjuk Judai

Judai hanya mundur beberapa langkah "Hiee~ Padahal, kan—Nama 'Jun-Jun' itu Imut sekali denganmu, Nee?"

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!" seru Jun ngak terima

Judai mengembungkan pipinya sebal ngak terima padahal nama pilihannya itu kan IMUT untuk seorang Jun Manjoume a.k.a Chazz Princeton a.k.a Pangeran Muda Obelisk Dorm dan masih banyak lagi deh julukannya~ Mereka adalah Rival! Yupe, setidaknya itulah yang selalu dikatakan Jun setelah ia berhasil dikalahkan secara tidak sengaja oleh Judai waktu penerimaan siswa baru di Duel Academy—Kehormatannya dan segalanya akhirnya membuat Jun tidak mau mengakui kekalahan itu sehingga ia berlatih demi untuk mengambil kembali gelar yang disandangnya itu! Dan ini adalah saatnya~

"Jadi—Kau memanggilku kemari…" ucap Judai menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Sudah jelas aku akan membayar kembali kekalahanku yang waktu itu—Judai Yuki! Bersiaplah!" ucap Jun lantang

Judai malah mengibaskan tangannya sambil menggeleng "Bukannya menolak tawaranmu Jun-Jun—Tapi aku sedang tidak mood bertanding melawanmu~ Lagipula aku lapaaarrr~" sahut Judai sambil tercengir

**GUBRAK!**

Baik Jesse maupun Jun sama-sam terjungkir mendengar ucapan Judai—Dasar cewek yang kelewatan polos, dengan tampang sebegitunya dia bisa santai saja menjawab apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa adanya malu sedikitpun. Jesse hanya mendengus karena dugaannya kali ini malah meleset TOTAL! Bukannya bertemu si aksi Criminal dia malah bertemu adegan seperti ini? Cih—Apa Agent Pro sepertinya harus melihat adegan seperti ini? Konyol sekali! Ditambah lagi membuang waktu saja kalau Judai tidak berada dalam bahaya apapun sekarang..

"H—Hei! SLACKER! KAU MAU KEMANA?" tanya Jun melihat Judai beranjak pergi meninggalkannya

"Makan Malam~ Mana mungkin aku melewatkan Tempura Udang yang dibuat oleh juru masak Osiris Dorm~" sahut Judai ceria banget—BANGET kalo soal makanan! Pasalnya Osiris itu kan Asrama Bobrok yak—Ehemm Author terlalu menikmati menulis kata barusan—Makanya Menu sarapan mereka selalu saja—koreksi—SELALU! Nasi dan Sardin kering! Ouh~KWACIAN—Beda banget sama RA Yellow dan Obelisk Blue yang sama-sama mendapat jatah makanan mewah setiap harinya dengan menu makanan ala restoran mewah bintang 5, bahkan saking bosannya dengan makanan yang disajikan di Osiris, Judai juga rela menyelinap ke Asrama Obelisk hanya untuk meminta jatah makanan Asuka—Bener-bener _something_, kan? Tempura Udang yang disajikan di Osiris paling hanya disajikan pada hari tertentu saja~ Bisa 2 kali salam sebulan atau 1 kali atau juga bisa tidak sama sekali tergantung si Juru Masak yang menentukan—ANAK-ANAK OSIRIS YANG MALANG~

Dilain pihak Jesse hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sambil menggeleng "Apa di otaknya tidak ada hal lain kecuali Makanan?" gumamnya

Judai langsung berlari menuruni bukit dengan cepat menuju Asramanya tidak mau tertinggal Acara Makan Malam dan tentunya menu hidangan Istimewa yang menantinya disana dan meninggalkan Jun Manjoume berdiri disana seorang diri yang ditolak tantangannya oleh Judai—Miris sekali yah nasibmu, Chazz—Merasa tidak memiliki tujuan apa-apa lagi pada akhirnya juga Jun meninggalkan lokasi kejadian untuk kembali ke Asramanya lagi sementara Jesse?

Rupanya Jesse masih ada di belakang pohong mengamati kepergian Jun kembali ke Asrama miliknya—Ternyata dugaannya salah, mana mungkin Jun Manjoume adalah **Half Vampire** si Penjahat itu, kalau dia **Half Vampire** maka dia sudah langsung menyerang Judai sejak tadi. Menghela napas, Jessepun beranjak dari tempatnya bersembunyi kemudian berjalan santai menuju Asrama miliknya kembali tidak mneyadari sekelilingnya sekarang karena merasa tidak ada bahaya apapun disekitaranya saat ini—Tapi ia salah perhitungan…

'_Jesse Andersen… Aku sudah mengetahui semua permainanmu—percuma saja kalau kau masih bersembunyi dibalik baying-bayang untuk menutupi keberadaanmu di depanku…'_ ucap sesosok bayangan hitam mengamati Jesse yang kini tengah berjalan tanpa memedulikan apa-apa

'_Semua bidak yang menghalangi jalanku… Harus ku singkirkan apapun itu caranya…'_ tambahnya lagi sambil menatap tajam _'Saatnya tirai permainan dibuka~'_

Jesse terlalu menganggap santai sekelilingnya hingga ia hampir tidak mewaspadai hawa mencekam disekitarnya ini merasa ini hanyalah sebuah semilir angin yang dingin menghembus dirinya saja dan juga suara-suara aneh yang ada di sekitarnya yang serasa hanya sebuah suara yang dihasilkan oleh gemerisik dedaunan diatas pohon—Jesse you are so DEAD! (Johan: WOY! AUTHOR! U ngutuk w gitu ceritanya? *marah*, Litte: Dih, kagak! Sumpah! Cumin peribahasa duank~, Johan: -_- kok u menikmati banget yah ngetik 'DEAD'nya?, Litte: *innoncent* Masa?)

**SLASH!~ JLEB!**

Sebuah senjata berbentuk tombak dengan mata pisau yang sangat tajam dan terasah berukurann kurang lebih sepergelangan tangan menancap di depan pohon tempat Jesse berjalan setelah sebelumnya Jesse berhasil menundukkan tubuhnya mengelak incaran senjata tersebut—Jesse melihat senjata yang menembus permukaan batang pohon di depannya itu, **Half Vampire **disini?

**Ckrek! Srek! Srek! Srek!~**

Sebuah suara yang aneh mulai bergemerisik di permukaan tanah—Apa itu sebenarnya? Jesse melirik kebawah mencari asal suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari rantai pengikat dari senjata tombak tersebut yang dengan otomatisnya mengulur sendiri rantai yang mengikatnya—Tunggu? Mengulur secara otomatis? Jangan-Jangan..

"Oh—Tidak, jangan katakan…" ucap Jesse dan kemudian melihat sebuah rantai kini mengarah padanya dan lebih parahnya lagi di ujung ranjai tersebut terdapat mata pisau yang sangat tajam dan berukuran lumayan besar cukup untuk membuat beberapa luka dalam di tubuhnya—Tidak mau benda itu menggores sedikit bagian tubuhnya Jesse melompat menghindar kebelakang sehingga rantai tadi bukannya melilitnya melainkan melilit pohon samping yang bersebelahan dengan tombak tadi tertancap.

Jesse menghela napas lega—Dua seranggan berturut-turut datang bertubi-tubi kepadanya, Tapi kenapa ia yang diincar? Ini berarti **Half Vampire** sudah mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak diharapkan ikut campur kedalam permainannya dan berniat untuk menyingkirkan orang penganggu itu—Ia tidak menduga semuanya akan terbongkar begitu cepat seperti ini!

**Pip… Pip… pip! Pip! Pip! PiPipIpIpIpIiiiippp~**

"Hah!?" tersentak dari pemikirannya oleh suara yang aneh, Jesse mengarahkan pemandangannya menunju senjata yang menancap di pohon tersebut yang kini tengah mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat aneh dan tidak ingin ia harapkan untuk terjadi—sebuah titik merah menyara secara otomatis di bagian mata pisau tersebut yang diduga adalah bom yang sudah dipasang secara otomatis—WAIT! BOMB?

"OH—SHIT! GODDAMNIT!" seru Jesse menarik sesuatu dari sakunya kemudian mengarahkan benda tersebut kearah ranting pepohonan sebelum kemudian menekannya membuat sebuah tali otomatis keluar dan melilit di pepohonan tersebut dan kemudian menarik si pemilik keatas untuk kemudian meloncat menjauhi lokasi senjata tersebut yang berbunyi semakin keras

Jesse melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya sebelum kemudian meloncat turun kesebuah lapangan rumput yang sangat luas yang tidak ditutupi oleh pepohonan ataupun semak-semak—tidak ada apa-apa disekitaranya sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dan…

**DHUAR!**

Ledakan yang dihasilkan senjata barusan tadi hampir membuat beberapa pohon disekitarnya tumbang dengan jarak jangkauan yang sangat tinggi—untung saja Jesse sempat menghindar ke tempat yang aman, Apa jadinya kalau ia tidak bisa memprediksikan hal ini? 3 serangan tadi mungkin direncanakan dengan sangat sempurna, pasalnya—kalau ia tidak bisa menghindar serangan pertama maka ia juga akan menerima serang kedua dan ketiga dan begitu juga sebaliknya.. Permainan yang sangat mengerikan!

"Agent—Jesse Andersen…" ucap sebuah suara dibelakangnya membuat Jesse dengan spontan membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati sesosok berpakaian hitam dengan wajah yang kini terlindung oleh topeng untuk menyembunyikan wajah aslinya "Senang sekali melihat Agent sepertimu antusias sekali mengikuti 'Permainan Kecil' milikku ini…" tambahnya

Jesse mengerutkan dahi—Inikah **Half Vampire**? Daripada itu—Darimana ia tahu semua tentang dirinya? Darimana ia mendapatkan informasi itu tentang dirinya yang menyamar memasuki Duel Academy ini—Apa dia sudah menyadari keberadaannya sejak awal ia memasuki wilayah ini?

"Aku—sudah mendapat banyak informasi tentangmu!" ucap Jesse menatap tajam

Si sosok hitam itu hanya berdecak kagum "Begitukah? Aku sungguh terkenal di kalanganmu—Hmm?" ucapnya

"Cih—Menyerah saja kau **Half Vampire!?** Kau tidak akan bisa memenangkan permainan terkutukmu ini!" ucap Jesse menantang "Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Sungguh mengejutkan, reaksi sosok itu malah tertawa lebar mendengar ocehan Jesse terhadapnya seakan ucapannya hanya sebuah lelucon kecil yang sangat sering ia dengar—Hei, kalian tidak tahu kan? Semua Agent yang ditugaskan untuk memburunya hidup atau mati selalu berakhir dengan nasib yang sama yaitu—MATI dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan, entah dengan tercekik tali khusus sehingga leher mereka copot ataupun tersangkut diatas tiang layar sebuah kapal yang merobek isi perut mereka lebar-lebar—sudah biasa menurutnya mengahdapi para Agent bermulut besar seperti mereka itu.

"Hahhaahhaahahahaha…." Tawanya puas " Kau—Seorang Agent sepertimu sungguh menarik sekali…"

Jesse menggeram "JANGAN BERCANDA!" seru Jesse "Apa kau pikir yang kukatakan itu Lucu HAH!" serunya

Si sosok tadi hanya menggeleng "Apapun yang kau katakan—Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu saja kutu pengganggu menganggu jalan kerjaku… dan kalau kutu penganggu itu menantangku—Baiklah, akan kuladeni dia…" ucapnya "…Apa kau akan bernasib sama seperti para pendahulu Agent-mu itu—Hmm?" ucapnya

"JANGAN ANGGAP REMEH!" seru Jesse langsung menyerbu untuk menyerang Si Sosok Hitam itu dengan tendangan kakinya tapi—dengan mudahnya dihindari "SIALAN! APA KAU TAKUT HAH!" seru Jesse melihat lawannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan malahan menghindarinya

"Aku tidak mau membuang tenagaku hanya untuk menghadapi AMATIR sepertimu…" ucapnya "Aku hanya ingin melihat siapa yang mereka kirim kali ini untuk menghadangku—ternyata mereka hanya mengirim seorang bocah ingusan saja—benar-benar mengecewakan sekali…"

**Ctik!**

Kesabaran Jesse sudah habis mendengar celotehan tersebut terlebih lagi kata yang menghinanya barusan—Dia Agent yang PRO ini dianggap hanya seorang BOCAH INGUSAN! Ini tidak bisa DIAMPUNI! Dengan segera ia meraih lempegan besi dari sakunya menekan tombol yang langsung memperlihatkan sebuah jeruji yang sangat tajam yang bisa memotong apapun yang melewatinya kemudian…

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan aku BOCAH!" serunya dan kemudian langsung melempar senjatanya yang diperkirakkan langsung menghujam sosok itu hingga tidak berdaya lagi

**Crack! Prang! Trang! Plak! Trak!**

Dengan gampang dan hanya menggunakkan sabuah tangan—Busett dah—SEBUAH tangan doank! Sosok itu bisa menangkis 5 senjata berbahaya tersebut!

"Ckckck—Sungguh bodoh, butuh senjata khusus kalau kau ingin melukaiku dan 100 tahun latihan!" ucapnya kemudian melemparkan sesuatu dengan cepatnya mengenai bagian pipi kiri milik Jesse yang langsung tersayat tipis mengeluarkan dari sementara Jesse hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tidak bergeming sedikitpun

Apa itu barusan? Gerakannya begitu cepat sehingga ia yang Agent berbakat seperti tidak bisa berdaya dengan serangan yang dilancarkannya barusan

"Bersyukurlah Nyawamu kuampuni~ Mana mungkin aku melawan Orang yang sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanku…" ucapnya sebelum menambahkan "Sungguh membosankan…" setelah mengucapkan itu ia menghilang dengan cepatnya di depan mata Jesse yang kemudian meraba pipinya yang terluka—tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi yang sangat besar ini, ketakutan? Bukan—Tidak mungkin ia ketakutan! Tapi perasaan apa ini?

~Osiris Dinner Time~

"Lho—JOHAN!" seru Judai dengan suara tinggi beberapa oktaf melihat Johan yang sedang lesu memandang makanannya tidak berselera

"…." Johan tidak menanggapi panggilan suara Judai terhadapnya dia tampaknya masih memikirkan kejadian yang tadi sempat menimpanya

Sho tampak sepertinya mengkhawatirkan Johan "Ada apa denganmu, Johan? Apa kau sakit?"

Johan hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam—semua masalah ini begitu rumit untuknya, sangat, SANGAT rumit sehingga membuat otaknya begitu susah berpikir saat ini ditambhan lagi mengingat apa yang dikatakan **Half Vampire **kepadanya—Ia lemah, sangat Lemah sehingga ia tidak bisa menghadapi dia tadi—Apa kemampuannya masih tidak bisa menghadapi Half Vampire yang begitu kuatnya? Apa pada akhirnya ia akan kalah?

**Pluk!**

Sebuah sentuhan hangat menyentuh wajahnya, Johan menatapi mata Coklat itu yang kini berada di depannya—Judai? Judai yang kini sedang memapah kedua wajahnya yang tadi sempat menunduk…

"JOHAN! HEI! SADARLAH!~" serunya "KAU INI LESU SEKALI! KALAU TIDAK NAFSU MAKAN AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL JATAH TEMPURA UDANGMU—LHO~" serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Johan mencoba menmbuantnya tersadar

"Nee-san… Jangan memperlakukan Johan seperti itu—Nanti bisa-bisa…" ucap Sho berusaha menghentikan aksi Judai tadi takut-takut membuat percikan api menyala

"HEII~ JOHAN! SADARLAH!" ucap Judai kali ini sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Johan layaknya boneka

**Ngek! Ngek! Trak!**

Suara apaan tuh? Rupanya tanpa disadari Judai sedikit mematahkan tulang leher Jesse—WOW! _Something_ sekali yah? Jesse dengan sontak yang merasa tersadar akbiat rasa sakit yang LUAR BINASA langsung

"HOI! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN!" serunya

Judai langsung melindungi diri dari amukan Johan "A-Anu Johan~ Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan pikiranmu yang daritadi terus bengong~ Hahahaha~" jawabnya sambil tertawa garing

**Twitch!**

"SETIDAKNYA JANGAN SAMPAI MEMATAHKAN LEHERKU! IDIOT!" serunya lagi

"Hoo~ Akhirnya JOHAN sadar juga~ Yatta~ Aku ambil Tempura Udangmu yaaa~" tambah Judai bak tidak mempedulikan apa-apa langsung mengambil tempura udang di makanan Johan

"Hei! ITU MILIKKU!"

"Lalalalala~ Sekarang sudah jadi milikku~"

"SEJAK KAPAN!"

Sho yang berada di tengah-tengah keributan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil mendesah "Benar-Benar deh~…"

* * *

**Litte**: Yatta~ *lemes*

**Judai**: YAY! Aku ngak menderita lagi~

**Litte**: Terima kasih sama Litte dund~ *ngarep*

**Johan**: WOY! AUTHOR! TANGGUNG JAWAB SAMA LEHER W! KENAPA W MALU-MALUIN!

**Litte**: Hah! Apa dayaku~ *merana* yang penting uda SELESE yeeee~ wkwkwkwkwk… Author selanjutnya GANBATTE aj!

**Johan**: HOI! JANGAN ILANK DULU!

**Litte**: *kabur*


	7. Chapter 7 An Unforgettable Night

**Previous Chapter** :

"HOI! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN!" serunya

Judai langsung melindungi diri dari amukan Johan "A-Anu Johan~ Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan pikiranmu yang daritadi terus bengong~ Hahahaha~" jawabnya sambil tertawa garing

**Twitch!**

"SETIDAKNYA JANGAN SAMPAI MEMATAHKAN LEHERKU! IDIOT!" serunya lagi

"Hoo~ Akhirnya JOHAN sadar juga~ Yatta~ Aku ambil Tempura Udangmu yaaa~" tambah Judai bak tidak mempedulikan apa-apa langsung mengambil tempura udang di makanan Johan

"Hei! ITU MILIKKU!"

"Lalalalala~ Sekarang sudah jadi milikku~"

"SEJAK KAPAN!"

Sho yang berada di tengah-tengah keributan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil mendesah "Benar-Benar deh~…"

**.**

**.**

**Secret Bodyguard**

chapter 7 by :** Gia-XY**

**.**

**Disclaimer **:

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (c)** Kazuki Takahashi**

Story (c)** YuGiOh Newbie Author**

Kyora Yagami (c)** Runa Ryuuokami**

**.**

**Warning **:

OC, OOC, genderbender, krisis kosakata, criminal, typo(s), misstypo(s), beberapa kalimat code, gaje, gak nyambung (maybe?), dll.

**.**

**A/N** :

Yo! Readers! Kembali ke saya! Entah kenapa saat dikocok sata kena lagi TTwTT, dikocok 2 kali saya yang kena terus!? Emang udah nasib *mundung* Ya sudah, happy reading~! Semoga gak cacad deh~

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**An Unforgettable Night  
**

**.**

**.**

~In front of Room 201~

Lagi-lagi terjadi! Judai, Johan dan Sho baru saja selesai makan malam, tentunya dengan leher Johan yang agak sakit. Oh tenang-tenang, kata si petugas kesehatan lehernya biarin saja juga gak apa, paling nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Oke, back to topic! Dan lagi-lagi terjadi! Judai baru saja mau membuka pintu kamar, dan lagi-lagi ada surat, LAGI!? Dengan malas Judai mengambil surat tersebut.

'Jangan bilang dari Jun-Jun lagi...' pikir Judai malas begitu melihat tulisan di amplop.

**Untuk Judai Yuki**

_**PENTING!**_

Coba bayangkan teman-teman! Di suratnya, tulisan _**'PENTING!'**_nya itu ditulis besar-besar dengan spidol, digaris bawah dan memakai tinta warna merah!

Judai lalu membuka pintu kamarnya sambil membolak-balik surat itu.

'Nanti saja deh baru dibaca... Males kalau jangan-jangan dari Jun-Jun lagi!' pikir Judai lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Surat lagi ane-san?" tanya Sho sambil mengikuti Judai masuk ke kamar.

Sedangkan Johan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat surat yang dipegang Judai.

'Jangan bilang nanti aku harus mengikuti cewek hyperactive ini lagi dan tau-tau itu bukan jebakan dari **Half Vampire**, LAGI!?' pikir Johan stres.

Johan lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan surat yang dipegang Judai. Sedangkan Judai, dia duduk di atas kasur Johan dan Sho sambil membuka amplop surat tadi.

Kenapa Judai tidak duduk di atas kasurnya sendiri? Kuberi sedikit penjelasan. Di kamar mereka itu, ada sebuah tempat tidur dengan 2 tingkat. Johan dan Sho (seharusnya) tidur di kasur bawah, sedangkan Judai (seharusnya) tidur di kasur atas. Hanya saja, kemarin malam begitu Judai dan Johan pulang berhujan-hujanan dengan payung _**HITAM**_ (Johan : Woi Gia! Lu mau malu-maluin gue dengan ngingetin kejadian memalukan yang dibuat sama Litte ya!? Sampe tuh kata-kata 'hitam' pake huruf gede semua, di-bold, di-italic sama di-underline! ; Gia : Tuh lu tau` Mwahaha~ *Author gak bener*), mereka mereka melihat Sho sudah tidur di atas KASUR JUDAI. Yah, Sho lupa kalau ada anggota baru di kamarnya dan langsung saja tidur di kasur bekas teman sekamarnya yang bernama Hayato itu seperti biasanya. Jadi terpaksa semalam itu Judai tidur di kasur bawah bersama JOHAN, karena tidak mungkin Johan tidur bersama Sho di kasur atas karena kasur atas cuma muat untuk menampung satu orang saja. Lagipula Johan tidak mau kasurnya ambruk dan menimpa Judai Yuki—orang yang seharusnya dia lindungi kan?

Oke, penjelasan selesai. Dan soal kenapa Judai tidak ke kasurnya sendiri saja, karena dia terlalu malas untuk menaiki tangga kasur dan nantinya harus turun lagi untuk meletakkan suratnya ke atas meja. (Gia : Dasar anak males -.-"; Judai : KAYA LU KAGAK AJA!)

Begitu Judai membuka suratnya langsung sdaja wajahnya langsung terlihat bosan. Bagaimana caranya dia tidak bosan!? Begitu dia membuka suratnya langsung saja ada tulisan **'Dari : Jun Manjoume'** yang membuat Judai langsung tambah malas membaca suratnya. Yah, kali ini Jun menulis identitasnya sebagai sang pengirim surat.

**Dari : Jun Manjoume**

**AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU KABUR KALI INI!**

**POKOKNYA KAU HARUS DUEL DENGANKU BESOK!**

**Besok datanglah ke pantai sepulang sekolah!**

**POKOKNYA HARUS!**

**Aku tidak terima penghinaanmu tadi!**

"Dari siapa ane-san? Tanya Sho sambil merapikan decknya sendiri.

"Dari Jun-Jun lagi~ AHHH! AKU MALASSS!" seru Judai sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Memang isinya apa? Ajakan duel lagi?" tanya Sho.

"Iya... Sho~ Gantikan akuuuu~ Aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini~~~ Lebih baik aku matiiiii~! HUEEE~~!" seru Judai dengan lebaynya.

'Cih, kalau kau memang mau mati silahkan saja, tinggal serahkan dirimu ke **Half Vampire** dan masalah selesai. Kalau kau mati kan aku jadi tidak usah melindungimu lagi dan misi ini dinyatakan selesai karena kau sendiri yang memilih untuk MATI,' pikir Johan dengan kejamnya.

Haiah~ Nak Johan~ Jangan kejam begitu napa? Kasian tuh anak kan stres gara-gara diajakin duel mulu sama si Jun Manjoume alias **Chazz Princeton** dalam kamusmu itu, Jo.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu ane-san! Nanti mati beneran baru tau rasa!" seru Sho.

'Benar sekali Sho, kurasa kalau tidak ada aku juga sekarang dia juga sudah MATI di tangan **Half Vampire** seharusnya,' pikir Johan masih dengan sangat kejamnya.

"Oke-oke, maaf. Jadi, apa kau bersedia menggantikanku?" tanya Judai dengan puppy eyes.

Wow! Rupanya dia serius meminta Sho untuk menggantikannya menerima tantangan duel Jun!

"He!? TIDAK MAU! YANG ADA NANTI MALAH AKU KENA DEATHGLARENYA MANJOUME-SAN TERUS DIBANTAI HABIS-HABISAN!" seru Sho yang dari dasarnya takut sama si Jun.

"Johan..." panggil Judai sambil menengok ke Johan perlahan-lahan menggunakan jurus puppy eyesnya lagi.

"Tidak," kata Johan dengan singpalas (Singkat, padat, dan jelas) (Yurika : Abaikan saja, ini singkatan asal dari sang author) yang membuat Judai langsung suram.

"Ukh... Terpaksa deh..." kata Judai sambil guling-guling di atas kasur Sho.

"Sho, tolong hari ini jangan sampai salah tempat tidur lagi. Kau juga Judai, jangan sampai ketiduran di sampingku," kata Johan.

"Ah, iya, maaf kemarin aku ketiduran," kata Sho.

"Nyeh~ Tenang tidak akan~!" kata Judai dengan tenangnya masih sambil berbaring di atas kasur Sho.

Wah, yakin nih tidak akan? Judai-Judai... Asal kau tau saja ya, kayanya semua cewek yang ada di samping Johan aja bisa langsung pingsan loh~ Mwahaha~!

"Johan~ Johan~ Sudah mau tidur ya~?" tanya Judai sambil mencolek-colek pipi Johan.

"Belum, dan tolong jangan mencolek-colek pipiku seperti itu," kata Johan sambil masih terus berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Johan~ Johan~ Kok rambutmu bisa biru begini sih?" tanya Judai lagi.

"Bukannya rambut Sho juga biru?" tanya Johan.

"Johan~ Johan~ Kok sikapmu dingin banget sih?" tanya Judai lagi.

Twitch! Twitch!

'berisik sekali sih dia! Kalau saja misiku bukan untuk melindunginya, sudah kulempar cewek ini sampai terpental ke dinding!' pikir Johan kesal.

Johan, kejam amat sih lu mau ngelempar cewek polos begini~

"Aku memang begitu," jawab Johan dengan nada dingin masih berusaha menahan amarahnya.

'Sabar Johan, sabar," pikir Johan.

"Johan~ Johan~ Fansmu ada berapa sih?" tanya Judai masih meneruskan pertanyaan mautnya.

"...Aku tidak tau..." jawab Johan.

"Johan~ Johan~ Kau belum dengar cerita saat tadi aku ke tebing belakang Osiris Dorm tadi dan saat aku ke Duel Academy malem-malem kemarin kan? Ayo dengar sekarang! Aku mau cerita!" seru Judai.

"Aku tidak mau dengar..." kata Johan cuek.

"Nee~ Johan~ Dengar dong~ Sho jugaaa~" kata Judai sambil merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"Iya-iya, aku dengar. Lagian aku juga penasaran," kata Sho sambil berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya dan duduk di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"..."

Sebetulnya Johan tidak mau mendengar cerita Judai, karena memang dia tau semua kejadiannya. Tapi Johan memilih untuk tetap diam. Toh apapun yang dia katakan, Judai pasti tetap akan cerita.

"Jadi, kemarin saat aku ke Duel Academy sambil hujan-hujanan, masa waktu aku sudah mau masuk, tiba-tiba kepalaku ditimpuk potongan kayu! Sial banget kan!?" tanya Judai sambil bercerita dengan kesal sekaligus semangat.

"Kayu? Kok bisa?" tanya Sho.

"Mana kutau! Pokoknya ada potongan kayu menimpa kepalaku! Terus tadi saat aku sampai di tebing, ternyata yang menunggu di sana Jun-Jun! Dan surat pertama tadi itu ternyata surat panggilan duel dari Jun! Terus aku tolak ajakan duelnya si Jun gara-gara aku lapar~" cerita Judai dengan masih bersemangat.

"Tuh kan! Apa kataku!? Itu dari Manjoume-san!" seru Sho ikutan bersemangat.

Saat dua orang itu sedang bercerita dengan semangatnya sambil duduk di sampingnya, Johan malah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Kenapa **Half Vampire** itu bisa tau kalau aku diam-diam melindungi Judai? **Half Vampire** memang hebat... Dia bisa mendapat informasi dengan sangat cepat, padahal aku baru pindah sehari. Dan beraninya dia mengataiku BOCAH INGUSAN! Cih! Menyebalkan! Dia mengatai agent profesional sepertiku BOCAH!?' pikir Johan kesal.

Sedangkan diluar kamar mereka, lagi-lagi sepasang mata mengamati mereka.

"Percuma **Jesse Andersen**, bocah ingusan sepertimu tidak akan bisa melawanku... Kau tidak akan bisa menghalangiku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," kata pemilik sepasang mata itu sambil menyeringai licik.

Dan lagi-lagi, entah karena feelingnya yang kuat atau apa, Johan lagi-lagi merinding ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin.

'**Half Vampire**... Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini...' pikir Johan sambil memicingkan matanya.

Dia lalu mengubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring di atas kasur menjadi duduk di sebelah Judai.

'Cih, dia memang tidak pernah mengenal waktu... Kapan saja bisa menyerang...' pikir Johan.

"Kenapa Johan? Kok tampangmu kesal begitu," tanya Judai.

"Tidak apa-apa..." kata Johan.

"Apa mungkin Johan-san kesal gara-gara tidak bisa tidur karena kami berisik? Maaf..." kata Sho.

"Bukan, aku memang belum mau tidur," kata Johan.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita pikirkan Stand apa yang akan kita buat untuk festival nanti!" seru Sho.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa! Stand untuk Festival! Bagaimana kalau bikin Stand Takoyaki?" saran Judai.

"Ane-san... Di pikiranmu Cuma ada makanan ya?" tanya Sho sambil bersweatdrop ria.

"Eh? Habis aku langsung kepikiran itu!" seru Judai.

"Benar-benar deh... Kalau Johan-san?" tanya Sho sambil menengok kearah Johan.

"Aku... Belum kepikiran," kata Johan.

"Hm... Sama, aku juga..." kata Sho.

"Bagaimana kalau Stand Okonomiyaki!?" tanya Judai masih dengan semangat.

'Lagi-lagi makanan...' pikir Sho dan Johan bersamaan sambil bersweatdrop ria menatap gadis itu.

"Hei! Bagaimana ideku!?" tanya Judai kesal karena perkatannya tidak dugubris oleh 2 orang di sampinya itu.

"Err... Lebih baik kita bahas saja bersama Asuka-san dan teman-temannya besok," kata Sho.

"Oh iya! Besok kita kan harus ke pantai untuk menemui Asuka! Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Jun-Jun yang mengajakku duel di tempat yang sama?" tanya Judai.

"Ya sudah, ane-san duel saja dulu, biar kami yang sisanya membahas duluan. Nanti setelah ane-san selesai baru kita bahas bersama-sama. Gampang kan?" tanya Sho.

"Hem, baiklah... Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu ya!" kata Judai sambil meletakkan surat yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja.

Judai baru saja mau berbaring di atas tempat tidur Sho dan Johan, tapi langsung dihalangi oleh Johan.

"Kasurmu di atas," kata Johan dengan nada datar sambil menunjuk kasur di atasnya.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" kata Judai sambil beranjak naik ke kasurnya.

"Kalau begitu, oyasumi~" kata Judai yang sekarang sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Oyasumi," balas Sho.

"Hm..." balas Johan hanya dengan berdehem pelan.

~30 minutes later~

30 menit berlalu, Judai dan Sho sudah tertidur, sedangkan Johan masih terjaga. Johan lalu mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk di atas kasur.

'Apa mungkin kalau **Half Vampire** akan menyerang saat kami tidur? Aku tau kemarin dia tidak menyerang saat kami tidur, tapi bagaimana kalau dia memutuskan untuk menyerang saat kami tidur hari ini? Mungkin saja kan?" pikir Johan.

"Nghh... Jangan Yagami-sensei... Aku tidak mauuu...' igau Judai.

Johan yang mendengar igauan Judai hanya bersweatdrop ria saja.

'Mimpi apa sih dia? Mimpi dihukum ya?' pikir Johan.

"Ane-san... Jangan dimakan... Itu beracun..." igau Sho yang membuat Johan sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya.

'Ini juga... Ya ampun, mimpi apa sih mereka?' tanya Johan dalam hatinya.

"Johan... Aku capeeeek... Bantu aku dooong~~~" igau Judai lagi.

'Sekarang dia menyebut namaku...' pikir Johan.

"Makan malamkuuuuuuu~~~" igau Judai lagi-lagi dengan gajenya.

'Ya ampun, apa di pikirannya benar-benar cuma makanan?' tanya Johan sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku tidur... Lagipula kurasa **Half Vampire** juga perlu istirahat. Kalau aku tidak tidur yang ada aku akan kurang istirahat dan tidak bisa menjalankan misi dengan baik," kata Johan.

"Nghh... Johan? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Judai yang baru saja terjaga karena suara Johan tadi.

'Dia terbangun!? Apa dia mendengar ucapanku tadi!? Tenang Johan, tenang, dia pasti tidak dengar!' pikir Johan berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sedang panik itu.

"Hm..." jawab Johan dengan dehaman singkat untuk menutupi kepanikannya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Judai lagi.

"Sekitar begitulah..." kata Johan.

'Aku memang tidak bisa tidur karena takut kalau-kalau **Half Vampire** akan menyerang saat kita tertidur,' pikir Johan.

"Mau jalan-jalan keluar bersamaku? Mungkin dengan jalan-jalan kau bisa kecapean dan mengantuk," kata Judai sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

'Keluar malam hari akan sangat bahaya. Lebih baik jangan...' pikir Johan.

Baru saja Johan mau menolak ajakan Judai, tapi Judai sudah mengambil jaketnya dan merangkak-rangkak di kasur Johan lalu menariknya tangan Johan untuk mengajaknya keluar kamar.

"Ayo~" ajak Judai sambil masih menggandeng tangan Johan dan berjalan menuruni tangga Osiris Dorm.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Johan.

"Pantai! Kau belum pernah ke sana kan?" tanya Judai sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Hm..." Jawab Johan lagi-lagi dengan deheman singkat.

'Kalau begitu... Aku sekarang harus berhati-hati kalau-kalau **Half Vampire** menyerang...' pikir Johan masih sambil berjalan di samping Judai dengan bergandengan tangan.

Yah, kau tau kan malam-malam itu sangat dingin? Johan tidak mau gadis di sebelahnya ini sakit karena mengajaknya keluar malam-malam dan nantinya Johan sendiri yang disalahkan kalau Judai sampai sakit. Setidaknya menggandeng tangan Judai cukup untuk membuat tangannya tidak kedinginan bukan? Johan~ Kenapa sekarang aku berpikir kalau kau itu so sweet banget ya~?

~Beach~

Judai dan Johan sudah sampai. Judai lalu mengajak Johan duduk di atas pasir sambil memandangi laut di malam hari.

"Kata orang angin malam bisa membuatmu mengantuk. Yah, semoga setelah ini kau bisa tidur," kata Judai masih sambil terus menggandeng tangan Johan.

'Kurasa sebenarnya sikap gadis ini tidak terlalu buruk juga... Dia lumayan baik,' pikir Johan sambil tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis dan mungkin saja tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai tersenyum.

"Kau mengajakku keluar malam-malam begini, memangnya kau tidak ngantuk?" tanya Johan.

"Yah, lumayan sih... Tadinya aku memang sudah tertidur. Hanya saja aku kan tidak bisa membiarkan teman sekamarku yang tidak bisa tertidu begitu saja," kata Judai sambil tersenyum manis sambil menatap Johan.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Johan memanas. Baru saja hari itu dia merasakan kembali yang namanya ketakutan oleh karena sang **Half Vampire**, dan di hari yang bersamaan dia juga merasakan perasaan baru lagi?

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya wajahku memanas begini? Dan... Jantungku berdebar-debar? Ini aneh...' pikir Johan kebingungan.

"Ada apa Johan? Kok diam saja?" tanya Judai.

Johan lalu berdiri sambil menggandeng Judai. Judai lalu berdiri mengikuti Johan yang menariknya meninggalkan pantai.

"Kurasa angin malam semakin dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit gara-gara mengajakku keluar dan nantinya aku yang disalahkan. Lagipula kita besok harus membahasa tentang Stand, jadi kau tidak boleh sakit. Ayo kita kembali," kata Johan.

'Aku juga tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau-kalau Half Vampire akan datang menyerang kalau kita semakin lama di luar. Dan juga... Aku tidak mau terus-terusan merasakan dan memikirkan perasaan aneh ini...' pikir Johan .

"Lalu, kau sudah ngantuk?" tanya Judai.

"Hm... Sedikit..." jawab Johan sambil terus berjalan menggandeng tangan Judai.

'Ini benar-benar aneh! Kenapa jantungku bisa berdebar-debar begini!?' pikir Johan bingung.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, wajah Johan sedikit memerah. Untunglah gelapnya malam menutupi semburat merah di wajah Johan itu. Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata blue ocean dari tadi terus mengamati mereka tanpa ada seorangpun yang sadar, kecuali... Pemilik mata itu sendiri.

'Tenang saja **Jesse Andersen**, aku tidak akan menyerang hari ini. Hmph! Tidak kusangka, sepertinya seorang **Jesse Andersen** mulai memendam perasaan yang berbeda pada mangsaku—orang yang seharusnya dilindunginya,' pikir pemilik mata blue ocean itu—sang **Half Vampire**...

Seringai licik lalu terlukis di wajahnya.

'Menarik, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,' pikir sang **Half Vampire** sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Agent **Jesse Andersen**, are you start to fall in love with **Jaden Yuki**?

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : BANZAI! SELESAI SEHARI SEBELUM MASUK SEKOLAH! SISTEM SKS! *Lompat-lompat kesenengan* #plak

Yurika : Selesainya maksa banget -.-"

Johan : WOI THOR! APAAN TUH! KENAPA GUE KAYA ORANG BEGO GITU TERAKHIR-TERAKHIR!?

Gia : aduh Jo, lu co cwit banget~ ahihihihihi *Gila*

Judai : Jadi lehernya Johan gimana tuh?

Gia : Oh, itu mah beberapa hari juga sembuh kok~ Kaga parah-parah banget~ Gue kagak tega sama dia! Gue kan masih baik~

Yurika : Lebih tepatnya, kalau si Johannya sakit, nanti siapa yang ngelindungin si Judai?

Johan : Ja-Jangan bilang gue itu... SIALAN LU THOR! KAGA SUDI GUE SAMA NIH CEWEK SATU! DIA BUKAN TIPE GUE! GUE KAGA SUKA CEWE!

Gia : Wow! Sabar Jo! Gue kan bebas melakukan apapun!

Yurika : Jadi, chapter selanjutnya...

Gia : **Runa Ryuuokami**! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Runa* Anata no taan! Ganbatte~ Mwahaha~

Yurika : Maaf kalau ada typo yang bertebaran

Gia : Saya pamit dulu siap-siap besok sekolah ya~ JA READERS! *kabur*


	8. Chapter 8 2 Feeling together

Story chap 8 by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Genre: Friend-Ship, Crime, Hurt, Suspense

Warning: OOC, Gender Bender, Criminal, Typo

**xXx  
**

**Secret Bodyguard**

**xXx**

* * *

Chapter 8: 2 Feeling Together

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, wajah Johan sedikit memerah. Untunglah gelapnya malam menutupi semburat merah di wajah Johan itu. Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata blue ocean dari tadi terus mengamati mereka tanpa ada seorangpun yang sadar, kecuali... Pemilik mata itu sendiri.

'Tenang saja **Jesse Andersen**, aku tidak akan menyerang hari ini. Hmph! Tidak kusangka, sepertinya seorang **Jesse Andersen** mulai memendam perasaan yang berbeda pada mangsaku—orang yang seharusnya dilindunginya,' pikir pemilik mata blue ocean itu—sang **Half Vampire**...

Seringai licik lalu terlukis di wajahnya.

'Menarik, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,' pikir sang **Half Vampire** sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Agent **Jesse Andersen**, are you start to fall in love with **Jaden Yuki**?

"Sakit lho…"

"Diasingkan itu sakit…"

"Siapa kau…?"

"Aku…"

**xXx**

Malam hari…

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, malam hari adalah saat di mana seluruh makhluk terlelap. Dan di antaranya pun, ada yang lebih memilih untuk tetap bangun.

Sama halnya dengan seorang pemuda bermata biru ini, pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada balkon. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah bingkai foto, beserta beberapa lembar kertas. Matanya menatap bulan yang telah memantulkan sinar matahari dengan baik, cukup terang untuk menerangi bagian bumi yang tidak terkena sinar matahari.

Perlahan, kedua permata birunya teralihkan pada beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Sebelah tangan lainnya, mengambil selembar kertas dari lembar-lembaran kertas itu. Lembar-lembaran kertas tersebut berasal dari amplop berwarna coklat yang ia terima dari seseorang di ruang music, ialah orang yang memakai jubah bermotif darah tersebut.

Dialah…

**Half Vampire**.

Seluruh rangkaian kata yang terdapat pada kertas tersebut, dibacanya dengan sekilas. Seluruh isi dari kertas tersebut adalah info tentang seorang agent yang akan menjadi lawannya sekarang, dimulai dari nama, asal usul, hampir sebagian sudah tertera pada kertas itu. Hanya saja, ada yang tidak termasuk pada info yang ia dapatkan sendiri. Hal yang telah ia lihat saat mengintai mangsanya dan agent tersebut di pantai.

Seringaian tipis muncul dari balik topeng yang ia kenakan, topeng khusus dengan motif serigala. Entah apa arti dari seluruh barang yang ia gunakan, hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

"Melihat bulan lagi?"

Pandangan matanya teralihkan pada seorang pria lain, kertas yang berada di tangannya segera ia singkirkan. Tak ada raut wajah lain, **Half Vampire** tersebut hanya menatap datar pria yang berada di hadapannya. Ada hal yang juga tidak bisa diduga oleh **Half Vampire**, terutama kalau mengingat bahwa ia telah menjadi rekan bisnis pada seseorang yang sudah sangat dan begitu terkenal di dunia bisnis.

"Apa hal yang kulakukan menjadi masalah untukmu?" Tanya **Half Vampire**, membalas pertanyaan pria tersebut. Ia kembali mengambil selembar kertas dari salah satu lembaran kertas yang ada, mengambilnya secara asal.

Pria tersebut menghela nafas, sudah 5 tahun ia mengenal pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini, ia tetap tak pernah bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di balik pikirannya. Hanya sebagian yang ia ketahui, hanya sebagian. Tak lebih, dan tak kurang.

"Tak masalah," sahut pria itu, ia berjalan pelan mendekati **Half Vampire** yang sedari tadi tetap diam dan bersandar pada dinding balkon. Sementara **Half Vampire**, kembali membaca rangkaian kata pada kertas yang ada di tangannya. Pria itu berhenti melangkah tepat 1 meter dari **Half Vampire**, ia tak akan mau merelakan nyawanya hanya karena maju 1 langkah lagi.

1 meter.

Batas bagi orang-orang terdekat **Half Vampire**, lebih dari itu, bersiaplah untuk mengalami kematian. Minus jika **Half Vampire** sendiri yang ingin mendekati orang yang ingin ia dekati.

"Kenapa harus anak itu yang kau incar?" Tanya pria tersebut, mata biru lazulinya menatap tajam **Half Vampire** yang berada di depannya. "Dia salah satu murid yang cukup berbakat di academy ini, dia juga berhubungan darah deng-…" ucapan pria itu terhenti, tepat saat sebilah pedang tengah berada tepat di depan dahinya, dengan ujung yang runcing dan sedikit bercahaya karena pantulan sinar bulan.

"Jangan sampai aku mengayunkan Si Xiang, Seth…"

**xXx**

"Ane-san! Cepatlah! Kita sudah terlambat!"

Hari ini, Duel Academy diliburkan. Dikarenakan Festival yang akan diadakan di Academy, siswa-siswinya pun diliburkan untuk membuat Stand sendiri. Dan hari ini, kelompok Judai dan Asuka akan berkumpul di bukit belakang Academy untuk mendiskusikan Stand yang akan mereka dirikan.

Parahnya, Judai lupa kalau hari ini mereka harus berkumpul di pagi hari. Dikarenakan, persiapan untuk membuat Stand membutuhkan waktu yang mungkin agak lama. Oleh karena itu, mereka harus mendiskusikannya secepatnya. Judai sendiri yang bilang begitu, dia sendiri yang lupa.

"Shooo! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku!" sungut Judai kesal dari dalam kamar mandi, sesekali terdengar suara gebyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi. Karena waktu Judai untuk bersiap sangat sedikit, ia harus secepatnya. Setelah sebelumnya loncat dari atas ranjang, berlari menuju kamar mandi dan terpeleset.

Sedangkan Johan, dengan tenangnya membaca sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru. Entah apa isi tulisan yang ada di buku tersebut, hanya Johan dan Tuhan yang mengetahui hal pasti, isinya berhubungan dengan Misi yang sedang dijalankannya sekarang. Sesekali, tangannya membalik lembaran isi buku. Terkadang, raut wajahnya pun berubah sesaat, tapi segera kembali pada keadaan semula. Sho yang melihatnya, hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya bingung.

BRAK!

Akhirnya, Judai pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu juga sudah memakai seragam Osirisnya, walau pun agak berantakan. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, kantung mata pun terlihat cukup jelas. Sho hanya bisa menatap horror Judai.

"Huft… lambat…"

TWITCH!

Judai melirik Johan yang masih berkutat pada buku biru kecilnya, beberapa kedutan muncul pada kepalanya. Judai melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan perlahan menuju Johan. Kedua tangannya ditaruh ke belakang, senyuman manis terlukis pada paras manisnya. Yang pasti, Johan menyadari hal itu.

"Ara~ Johan-kun~ sudah bosan hidup, ya?" Tanya Judai dengan bernada suara bagai seorang Putri, Sweet Face pun terpasang pada parasnya. Tingkahnya saat ini juga terlihat seperti seorang Putri yang bersifat pemalu.

Johan terdiam, terdiam melihat sosok gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Benarkah gadis ini adalah gadis yang menjadi orang yang harus ia lindungi karena Misinya? Ke mana gadis yang sejak awal terlihat tomboy, sembrono, ribut, kasar, cuek dan tidak bisa diandalkan? Bagaimana mungkin terdapat sifat bagai Putri pemalu dalam dirinya? Inikah yang membuat banyak juga pria yang menyukainya? Johan benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahkan mugkin jauh lebih parah saat menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan oleh **Half Vampire**.

Sho menepuk dahinya, lalu pergi mengambilkan apa saja yang mereka perlukan nanti saat berdiskusi. Dia sudah lama tinggal dengan Judai, tentunya ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sifat 'Putri pemalu' yang ada di dalam diri Judai muncul. Dan pastinya, Sho tak akan mau membuat nyawanya 'melayang'.

**xXx**

Sebuah foto yang sudah agak buram, tengah berada di dalam bingkai kaca dengan hiasan sederhana. Pada foto itu, terdapat foto seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Keduanya tampak begitu akrab, walau Pemuda dalam foto itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan hampir tidak terlihat. Berbeda dengan gadis dalam foto itu, terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

**Half Vampire **memandangi foto tersebut dengan pandangan kosong, hanya foto itulah yang selalu dijaganya dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun. Kali ini, wujudnya sudah kembali pada penyamarannya semula. Walau dengan sedikit tambahan, tapi dia tetap tidak merubah sifatnya. Wajar, kebanyakan orang pasti mengira kalau setiap orang menyamar akan merubah sifatnya agar terlihat berbeda. Tapi tidak untuk **Half Vampire**, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu merubah sifat.

Di tangannya yang lain, sebilah pedang berukiran 4 Si Xiang tampak berada tepat 1 inch dari urat nadinya. Dengan ekspresi dan tatapan kosong yang tak hilang dari wajahnya, **Half Vampire** menorehkan ujung pedangnya pada urat adinya. Membiarkan cairan merah kental mengalir keluar, bagaikan sungai berwarna merah pekat. Tak hanya 1 goresan, **Half Vampire** kembali menoreh ujung pedangnya. Terus berlanjut, hingga torehan yang ke-15. Tangannya terkepal erat, rasa sakit tak sedikit pun ia rasakan. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia sudah tidak pernah merasakan sakit. Entah berasal dari luka fisik atau luka batin, seluruhnya tak terasa sakit sedikit pun. Yang dirasakannya, hanyalah kekosongan belaka.

"Jika **kau** melihat ini, tolong hentikan aku… Dan, selamatkan **dia**…" gumamnya, matanya tersembunyi dari poninya yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"Iblis dalam diriku… sudah **hampir** mengembangkan sayapnya,"

"Hanya **dia** yang bisa menghentikannya… dengan mengambil tumbal…"

"**Kau**… jaga **dia**…"

xXx

"TELAT!"

Judai hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, cengiran polos terlukis pada wajahnya. Asuka menatapnya kesal, dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Wajar, soalnya Asuka sudah 2 JAM menunggu rombongan Judai. Sebetulnya Judai selesai bersiap tepat pada waktunya saat masih di kamar Asrama, dan akan sampai lebih dulu dari pada rombongan Asuka. Sayangnya, pertarungan sepak terjang yang dilakukannya dengan Johan membuang banyak waktu. Sho sendiri kalang kabut menyelamatkan benda-benda berharga yang dilemparkan Judai. Sedangkan Johan, harus berulang kali melompat dan menghindar dari lemparan beruntun yang dilakukan oleh Judai. Sekali lagi, Johan tidak menyangka kalau perempuan seperti Judai bisa mengangkat benda yang bahkan beratnya melebihi berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Maaf," sepatah kata, sekali lagi hanya sepatah kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu. Anehnya, banyak orang yang selalu luluh akan hal itu dan memaafkannya. Walau hanya karena melihat cengiran polosnya dan mendengar sepatah kata 'Maaf' tersebut. Asuka menghela nafas, sebelum menjitak Judai agak keras.

"Awas kalau kau sampai telat lagi, aku tak segan-segan akan melemparmu dari atas atap!" ancam Asuka, Judai hanya mengangguk paham dan mengelus kepalanya yang benjol karena jitakan Asuka.

Johan, sekali lagi menatap sekeliling. Walau sifatnya mulai melunak dan mau bergaul dengan penghuni Duel Academy, dia harus tetap siaga menjaga Judai. Walau agak kesal karena staminanya berkurang karena harus menghindar dari serangan brutal yang dilancarkan oleh Judai, untung saja pemuda itu tidak terkena lemparan. Mana sudi ia menderita gegar otak hanya gara-gara terkena lemparan dari orang yang harus ia lindungi, bisa-bisa malah **Half Vampire** yang menertawakannya.

Tapi…

Kenapa sejak tadi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil…?

Johan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Judai yang sedang berbicara dengan Asuka, gadis itu terlihat bahagia. Tapi, sebagai Agent yang Profesional, Johan sudah terlatih untuk mengetahui raut wajah dari balik 'Topeng' yang dipakai oleh manusia.

Entah kenapa…

Ia merasakan kesedihan yang begitu dalam pada gadis itu…

Kesedihan yang teramat dalam dan tersembunyi dari balik keceriaannya…

Dan bahkan, Johan pernah merasakan hal itu dari orang lain. Yakni, orang yang sekarang sedang menjadi lawannya…

**xXx**

Bila **Phoenix** telah menurunkan sayapnya  
Sang **Iblis** akan mengembangkan sayapnya  
**Tumbal** pun dibutuhkannya  
**4** **hewan** hanya bisa menahannya  
Hanya **Kirin** yang bisa membersihkan semuanya

**TBC**

* * *

Yura: Telat…

Runa: Sumpeeeee! Maafin Runa! Tugas bejibun mampus! Ga sempet ngelanjutin!

Yura: Lalu? Berikutnya?

Runa: Litte!


	9. Chapter 9 The Role Side

**Secret BodyGuard**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Story © YuGiOh Newbie Author**

**Kyora Yagami © Runa Ryuuokami**

**.**

**YOU ARE WARNED!**

This Story is so—Weird, I must say. There might be some wrong spelling or Grammar but feel free to read. Critize or Advice are welcomed.

**.**

**Written Rolled: **The one and only—**Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**.**

Dengan kecepatan CAHAYA BULAN Litte berusaha meng-UPDATE! Tenggat udah ketinggalan kurang lebih 2 bulan kali ya! Oh—well, abis ngak dapet Inspirasi TAT dan kenapa jadi misteri ginii~ *kagak pinter* pokoknya setelah yang satu ini, Role akan dilanjutkan oleh Author **Gia-XY **yang manis 3~ muhahahahhaha~

**.**

Chapter 9: **The Role Side**

* * *

_**Zaman dahulu, masyarakat percaya dengan adanya 4 dewa penjaga,**_

_**Mereka-lah yang menjaga bumi ini dari 4 sisi yang berbeda,**_

_**Mereka juga yang menjaga kestabilan Bumi ini dari berbagai macam kejahatan,**_

_**Karena kekuatan mereka yang luar biasa, mereka bisa menyegel sumber kejahatan yang ada di Bumi ini saat akan menenggelamkan Bumi kedalam kegelapan abadi…**_

_**Kekuatan mereka sudah sangat terkuras sehingga mereka takut sumber kejahatan itu suatu saat nanti akan bangkit dan kembali membahayakan Bumi,**_

_**Untuk itulah mereka melepas sebagian kecil dari kekuatan 'mana' mereka ke bumi, sebagai pengganti tugas mereka nanti menghadapi sang kegelapan itu,**_

_**Hanya jiwa yang murni saja yang bisa mendapatkan kekuatan 'mana' tersebut dan mereka yang terpilih akan memeran peran penting pada saat hari yang dinantikan itu tiba…**_

Dongeng yang selama ini selalu diceritakan dari mulut kemulut oleh para orang tua kepada anak mereka untuk menuntut mereka menjadi anak yang baik dan juga berbakti, sang Anak tentunya akan sangat mempercayai dongeng tersebut, mereka mempercayai bahwa, kalau hati dan jiwa ini selalu bertindak dengan ketulusan tanpa di nodai oleh kejahatan terselubung di dalamnya, mereka akan bisa menjadi para orang terpilih tersebut.

"…Sungguh Munafik…" gumam seseorang yang berada di bayangan yang sangat gelap suatu ruangan "Dongeng yang munafik—mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan dongeng aneh tersebut, mereka hanya percaya dengan imajinasi mereka yang sangat konyol itu" ucapnya sambil tertawa lepas

Ya—Ada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui tentang kebenaran dongeng tersebut…

"…Dewa terkuat ya—Cih, mereka hanya empat orang tua Bangka sombong yang sangat lemah…" tambahnya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat "Tua Bangka itu sudah seenaknya mereka mengurungku di tempat seperti ini selama berpuluh tahun…" tambahnya lagi kemudian membalikan tubuhnya "Tapi tidak masalah—Aku sudah menemukan _dia_, dengan _dia_ di tanganku aku bisa terbebas dari belenggu ini… sampai saat itu tiba, Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanku…"

~Beach~

Para murid Academy yang lain, baik RA Yellow, Blue Obelisk dan Silver Red berkumpul di arena pantai yang luas sepertinya berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kelompok yang satu ini yaitu membahas pembicaraan stand festival yang akan diadakan di depan mata.

"Umm… Kita belum memutuskan untuk membuka stand apa" ucap Sho memulai

"Kan sudah kubilang, Kita buat Stand Okonomiyaki ajaa~" rengek Judai, sebenarnya ini mau ngasih idea tau apa? Kayaknya ngebet banget yah minta stand Okonomiyaki…

Johan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Judai yang selalu menjerumus ke Makanan itu, Gadis yang satu ini tidak kenal arti dari kata kenyang ternyata yah, tapi kenapa posturnya biasa-biasa saja untuk gadis yang banyak menghabiskan porsi makanan tadi pagi di Asrama.

"Gimana kalau kalian buat saja~ '_Hot-Hot Paradise'_ pasti aku akan datang ke stand kalian setiap menitnya~" ucap Fubuki Tenjoin yang adalah Kakak Asuka ikut mengikuti diskusi keempat orang ini sambil menunjukan senyuman jahil

"KAKAK!" protes Asuka kesal bercampur malu sambil menarik telinga kakaknya dengan keras

Johan hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok Fubuki yang katanya adalah duelist terbaik di Academy ini, mengingat penampilannya yang loyo dan ling-lung saat ini, Johan jadi sedikit ragu dengan rumor yang mengatakan dirinya lebih hebat bahkan setara dengan kemampuan sang Kaisar muda di Academy ini. Apa benar dia orang yang hebat atau hanya seorang idot yang lainnya saja?

"…" Judai berpikir sejenak sambil bertopang dagu "Kalau begitu kita coba saja buat _Hot-Hot Paradise _ stand seperti yang diusulkan Fubuki-senpai~" ucapnya dengan bangga sebelum kemudian…

"Nee-san! J—Jangan membuat yang… seperti itu!" cegah Sho takut-takut Judai akan membuat sesuatu yang aneh tentang stand gara-gara sudah tercemar ole hide Fubuki-senpai yang sudah ngaco entah kemana itu

Mendengar ucapan Judai, Fubuki jadi bersemangat hingga berapi-api "HUOOO~ BAGUS JUDAI~! Aku senantiasa mendukung idemu—IITAI!" jeritnya kesakitan begitu mendapat pukulan tepat diatas kepala oleh tidak lain adalah Asuka

"JANGAN BERPIKIRAN MESUM, KAKAK!" omelnya dengan tegas dengan mata yang berkilat berbahaya

Fubuki sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan adiknya itu dan malah melanjutkan minatnya "Nee~ Judai, Kalau bisa kau juga harus menata ruangan dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang mewah, terus, terus kalau bisa juga aku mau para wanita itu memakai pakaian kelinci yang imut—"

Judai memiringkan kepalanya "Nee~ Kenapa ada Wanita juga Fubuki-senpai? Kupikir Hot-Hot Paradise itu stand menikmati pemandian air hangat yang ada di belakang bukit sekolah…" ucapnya polos dihadapan semuanya..

**Krik…**

**Krikk…**

**Krikkk…**

**GEDUBRAKKK!?**

Untunglah kepolosan Judai menyelamatkan dirinya saat itu juga sementara yang lain mendengar ucapan super polos tanpa pengetahuan itu hanya bisa menepuk dahi mereka sambil menghela napas lega karena Judai tidak tertular sifat jahanam milik Fubuki ditambah dengan lega karena yang dipikirkan Judai tentang hal itu hanya wisata ke tempat pemandian air hangat saja dan bukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Haah…" dengus Johan sambil menggelengkan kepala '_Sungguh jawaban yang menghebohkan keluar dari sumber yang tidak bisa di duga_…'

Asuka hanya tersenyum puas karena untunglah pemikiran Judai masih terlalu jauh untuk bisa mengerti ucapan kakaknya yang sudah sangat menyimpang ini—maka tanpa ada basa-basi lagi, Asuka langsung menedang kakaknya sendiri kembali ke kelompok diskusinya yaitu bersama kelompok Blue Obelisk Boy yang lain, sementara dirinya kini memandangi Judai sambil menaikan alis heran "Jadi—Apa kalian sudah tahu stand apa yang akan dibuat nanti? Kurasa Pemandian air panas tidak bisa karena—!"

"Bagaimana kalau Pemandian Air Panas dengan pelayanan Hot service—!"

Judai langsung tercengir sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya "Hot Service Kare super pedas buatan Profesor Satyr yang legenda itu kan~ Ternyata Senpai juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku~" ucapnya dengan nada bangga mengingat seberapa pedas Kare professor Satyr waktu itu dan tentunya di Pemandian air panas itu merupakan hal yang sangat bagus untuk dicoba~

Fubuki hanya melongo sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun…

"PERGI SANA KEMBALI KE TEMPATMU~ NII-SAMA!" seru Asuka melancarkan tinju super kuat kepada Kakaknya dan dipastikan Fubuki terbang jauh sebelum akhirnya mendarat menyerempet pasir pantai yag mulus dengan wajahny yang ganteng itu

Johan yang melihatnya langsung sweatdropped sambil memandangi Asuka dan juga Fubuki yang sudah terkapar sekarat di pasir '_Untung saja dia bukan musuh… Kalau dia musih aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi melawan kekuatan dahsyat seperti itu…_' batinnya di dalam hati

Sho melihat Johan yang kini tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin tentang Festival dan stand—hemm, sepertinya patut untuk dicoba, "Nee—Johan, Bagaimana menurutmu, Kau memikirkan apa yang akan kita buat untuk stand festival nanti kan? Ada ide bagus?" tanyanya

Johan menoleh kepada Sho sebelum kemudian menggaruk pipinya "Ermm…"

"NEE~ KATAKAN SAJA JOHAN~" ucap Judai bersemangat "Apa ini stand tetang Hot-Hot lainnya?" tambahnya sepertinya ia masih terbawa ucapan Fubuki tentang Hot-Hot stand barusan

Asuka menepuk dahinya "Judai—Jangan pikirkan perkataan setan barusan itu…" ucapnya

"Heee? Tapi bukannya saran Senpai tadi lumayan bagus tentang pemandian air panas?"

'_Dasar gadis idiot… dia sama sekali tidak bisa menbedakan apa-apa…'_ pikir Johan sambil menatap Jaden heran sebelum kemudian menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya "Cafè kecil saja…" ucapnya santai tidak mau repot-repot tetapi pada ujungnya juga berkaitan dengan makanan sama seperti Judai.

Asuka bertopang dagu "Kalau Cafè rasanya sudah terlalu umum untuk dikenal—mungkin kita bisa membuat Cafè tapi dengan tema yang lebih unik lagi…" gumamnya

Mata Sho langsung berbinar "Bagaimana kalau Costume Cafè saja~ Semua yang menjadi pelayan akan memakai pakaian yang menarik dan ditambah lagi kita juga akan membuat beberapa kue-kue manis lucu dan enak~"

Judai mengangguk semangat "AKU SETUJU!" sahutnya semangat padahal ia sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan kue-kue yang dihidangkan itu nanti—dasar Judai~

"Umm—Okay~ Kalau begitu Cafè ya? Aku dan beberapa anak Obelisk lainnya mungkin bisa membantu~" ucap Asuka sambil tersenyum lembut

"Bagus ASUKA! Kakak merekomendasikan kamu memakai baju ini~" seru Fubuki sambil melompat-lompat dan mengacungkan gambar baju maid gothic yang terkesan sangat seksi~ para pengunjung pantai dan murid-murid yang melihat langsung bermuka merah padam tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau si Miss Academy yang mengenakan baju tersebut sementara yang masih berpikiran waras saat itu mungkin hanya bisa geleng kepala, sepertinya Fubuki masih memiliki banyak nyawa untuk menghadapi serangan keganasan sang adik di babak selanjutnya.

**BOWSHH!** Aura hitam mulai berkobar di dalam diri Asuka dengan senyuman keganasannya sambil memainkan jarinya yang gatal tidak sabar untuk segera memukul seseorang saat itu juga, Johan langsung mundur beberapa langkah, tidak ingin terkena serangan yang nantinya akan dilontarkan Asuka pada Fubuki sementara Sho sudah lebih dulu bersembunyi dibelakang Judai takut melihat sosok Asuka saat ini.

Asuka menoleh kearah ketiga orang yang bersamanya itu sambil tersenyum _angelic_ "Ahaha~ Sepertinya aku harus mengurusi sesuatu terlebih dahulu…" ucapnya sambil berbalik kini kembali kedalam amarahnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Fubuki sang Kakak yang masih mengacungkan gambar dengan cerianya tidak takut bahaya akan sang Adiknya ini.

"…Fubuki-Senpai benar-benar menabjubkan…" ucap Sho berdecak ngeri melihat kini Asuka mulai membabi buta melempar sang Kakak tercinta

Johan mengangguk "Entah siapa orang itu, ternyata dia masih bisa hidup setelah semua yang pernah terjadi padanya…" tambah Johan kemudian

Dilain pihak…

"GO ASUKA! GO! GO!" sorak Judai ala Cheerleader berjingkrak-jingkrakan, sepertinya ia mengira keduanya sedang bertanding dan tentu saja ia mendukung Asuka untuk menang tetapi bukan seperti apa yang ia kira arti adegan naas tersebut.

Sho dan Johan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja…

"ARAA~ KALAU BEGITU PAKAI BAJU MINI BIKINI INI SAJAA ADIKKU YANG MANIS~" ucap Fubuki

Asuka kembali menendangnya "NII-SAMA, SUDAH TIDAK INGIN HIDUP LAGI RUPANYA, YA…"

"AKU AKAN MATI KALAU KAU MEMAKAI BAJU INI DI DEPANKU ADIKKU~"

"HEAAAHHH!"

**BUGH! BAGH! BUGH!**

~Skip Time~

"Nee~ Setelah semuanya siap, Kita tinggal membuat Proposal untuk stand kita besok~" ucap Judai memulai "Oh, ya~ Jangan lupa tambahkan Taiyaki kedalam menu daftar kue~ Lalalalaalala~" ucap Judai dengan penuh gembira ketika ketiganya kini hendak menuju Asrama kembali

Sho tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah "Oh, ya—Aku lupa sesuatu…" ucapnya memulai kemudian memandang Johan "Nee—Johan, kau bisa mengantarkan ini pada Dorothy di Toko Sekolah? Aku lupa untuk mengembalikan checklist ini padanya~" ucap Sho memohon sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas checklist kepada Johan

Johan mengangkat alis menerima kertas itu "Sebenarnya apa isi Checklist ini?" tanyanya heran

Sho hanya tercengir sebelum kemudian "Isinya bahan-bahan yang kita akan gunakan untuk membangun stand—katanya kita harus mengumpulkannya paling lambat sekarang… Nee, kau bisa mengantarnya kan?" pinta Sho

Johan berpikir sejenak, kalau ia pergi meninggalkan Judai dan Sho berdua di dalam Asrama, ada kemungkinan Dark Vampire akan kembali menyerang ditambah lagi resiko jadi bertambah sangat besar saat Dark Vampire sudah mengetahui keberadaan musuhnya yaitu dirinya, ia pasti akan langsung menggunakan rencananya secepat mungkin untuk bisa mendapatkan sang target. Tapi…

"Nee—Johan kau antarkan saja checklist itu, Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan mengambil jatahmu lagi kok~" sahut Judai sambil menatap Johan dengan tatapan _pupyeyes-_nya itu "Yaaaa~"

Johan menggeram, kenapa sih harus tatapan seperti itu yang muncul di hadapannya?—Apa Judai tidak tahu ia tidak bisa melawan tatapan—tatapan yang seperti itu!

"Haah~ Baiklah~ Aku akan pergi mengantarnya…" ucap Johan mengalah akibat tidak sanggup melawan tatapan yang sangat kuat tersebut bahkan dengan segenap jiwa batinnya "Tapia was kalau kau emnyentuh jatah makananku lagi!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Judai sebelum kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya

Judai mengembungkan pipinya "Cih—Tidak banyak kok~ Aku hanya akan mengambil Tuna-nya saja Hihihihi~" sahut Judai sambil tertawa girang melanjutkan langkahnya karena porsi makan malamnya kali ini akan bertambah dengan porsi yang ia ambil dari Johan~hemm yummy~

~Johan Side's~

Johan melangkah perlahan menuju Gedung Duel Academy, letak Toko tersebut berada di lantai dua Gedung sekolah—benar-benar menyusahkan dirinya harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang seperti ini, Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi suatu wajah ketika melihat sosok Johan melewati tempat dimana ia bersembunyi—sepertinya senyuman itu berbeda dari biasanya, tidak bisa di deskripsikan bahwa apa yang tersembunyi dibalik senyuman itu, sesuatu yang buruk? Ataukah sesuatu yang lain yang kali ini akan dihadapi oleh Johan?

* * *

**Litte: **YOSH! Selesai *sujud* MAAAFFF KALAU GAJEE!

**Johan: ***bangga* Asal AUTHOR INI NGAK NULIS ADEGAN FIGHTNYA AKU BISA LEGA!

**Judai:** *nangis* KENAPA NGAK ADA ADEGAN MAKAN MALAMNYAAA~

**Fubuki:** TTATT KENAPA AKU SENGSARAAA~

**Litte:** Err? GIA-XY selamat memperjuangkan keselanjutannya~ mungkin agak gaje karena cerita ini dikebut dengan kecepatan cahaya NEXUS~ *mundung* Litte menerima kritikan TTATT


	10. Chapter 10 Chaotic Feeling

**Previous Chapter :**

Johan melangkah perlahan menuju Gedung Duel Academy, letak Toko tersebut berada di lantai dua Gedung sekolah—benar-benar menyusahkan dirinya harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang seperti ini, Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi suatu wajah ketika melihat sosok Johan melewati tempat dimana ia bersembunyi—sepertinya senyuman itu berbeda dari biasanya, tidak bisa di deskripsikan bahwa apa yang tersembunyi dibalik senyuman itu, sesuatu yang buruk? Ataukah sesuatu yang lain yang kali ini akan dihadapi oleh Johan?

**.**

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan perasaan yang kacau balau..."

**.**

**.**

**Secret Bodyguard**

Chapter 10 by : **Gia-XY**

.

**Disclaimer **:

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (c)** Kazuki Takahashi**

Story (c)** YuGiOh Newbie Author**

Kyora Yagami (c)** Runa Ryuuokami**

**.**

**Warning **:

OC, OOC, genderbender, krisis kosakata, criminal, typo(s), misstypo(s), beberapa kalimat code, gaje, gak nyambung (maybe?), dll.

**.**

**A/N** :

Oke, untuk para Spiritshipper, JANGAN BUNUH GUEEEEE! AMPUUUUUN! TTATT

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Chaotic Feeling**

**.**

**.**

Johan berlari terus menuju ke gedung Duel Academy. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk tiba-tiba. Lagipula dia tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk meninggalkan Judai terlalu lama. Seperti yang sebelumnya dikatakan, _'__**Half Vampire**__ bisa bergerak kapankup dia mau'_. Ya... Kapanpun...

Tidak jauh dari tempat Johan sekarang, terlihat siluet seseorang yang terus melompati satu pohon ke pohon lainnya—mengikuti arah Johan berjalan. Seringai licik terlukis di wajah pemilik sepasang mata _blue ocean_ itu.

"Kita lihat siapa yang menang, **Jesse Andersen**..."

_**~Osiris Dorm Cafeteria~**_

"Huee! Jo-Jo lama sekali! Aku sudah tidak tahaaan~!" rengek Judai yang sudah mulai meneteskan liur melihat makanan Johan yang masih belum tersentuh.

Makanan itu terlihat sangat bersinar di mata Judai dan seakan-akan berkata, 'Ayo makan aku, Judai-chan~'

"Jo-Jo?" tanya Sho sambil mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Iya, Jo-Jo! Johaaaaaan! CEPAT KEMBALIIII!" teriak Judai mesih menahan air liur dan napsu makanya yang berlebih itu.

Sedangkan Sho hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat mendengar panggilan yang dibuat Judai untuk Johan.

'Kemarin Jun-Jun, sekarang Jo-Jo... Lama-lama mereka akan jadi _triple_ J... Ju-Jo-Jun...,' pikir Sho sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya itu.

"GAH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAAAN! Johan~ Kuambil satu tidak apa kan~? Yey! _Arigatou!_" seru Judai sambil mengambil sebuah Jamur Shitake yang ada di piring Johan.

Ckck, anak-anak, jangan ditiru ya si Judai. Tidak baik mencuri makanan orang lain!

"Um~ Enaknyaaa~" kata Judai dengan wajah super imutnya itu.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Sho hanya bisa berdoa agar _ane-san_nya itu tidak dimarahi oleh Johan.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu _cafeteria_ dibuka dengan kasar. Terlihat sesosok lelaki berambut hitam legam berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah di bibir pintu.

"Ju-Judai Yuki! BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU TADI DAN MENOLAK AJAKANKU UNTUK BERDUEL! AKU MENANTANGMU DUEL!" seru lelaki itu—Manjoume Jun, sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Judai yang sedang makan dengan asyiknya.

"Aduuh~ Jo-Jo~ Maaf ya, kuambil lagi Jamur Shitakenya~" kata Judai yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Jun sambil mengambil jamur milik Johan sekali lagi dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"_E-em... Gomen, Manjoume-san..._ Sepertinya _ane-san_ sedang—"

"JUDAI YUKI! BERHENTI MENGURUSI MAKANAN MURAHAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN MAKAN MALAMKU KALAU KAU MENERIMA AJAKAN DUELKU SEKARANG!" seru Jun dengan nada kesal.

Judai yang mendengar kata _'makan malam'_, langsung berhenti memakan makanan Johan dan menengok ke arah Jun.

"SERIUS!? YANG LEBIH ENAK DARIPADA PUNYA JOHAN!? APA MAKAN MALAMU HARI INI!?" tanya Judai dengan mata penuh harap.

Sedngkan Sho hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat kelakuan Judai yang seperti anak yang belum makan sepulu tahun itu.

"_Rib Eye Steak_. Itu baru _main course_nya, masih ada _appetizer_ dan _dessert_nya," ucap Jun dengan senyuman puas.

"MAU! MAU! MAUUUU!" seru Judai dengan semangat 45 sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu, DUEL DENGANKU!" seru Jun sambil memasang _duel disk_ di tangannya.

Semua orang di sana langsung memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"He? Sekarang? Bisa jangan di sini?" tanya Judai dengan santainya sambil kembali ke depan piring Johan dan mengambil jamurnya sekali lagi.

"Jo, kuambil sekali lagi ya sebelum aku pergi~" kata Judai sambil memakan jamur itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Jun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan _rival_nya itu. Ckck, apa tidak ada yang lain di otaknya selain makanan?

"Cepat sebelum aku membatalkan penawaranku," ucap Jun kesal.

Judai langsung buru-buru menghabiskan Jamur Shitake di dalam mulutnya dan menarik Jun pergi ke pantai.

Sho tadinya ingin mengikuti mereka, tapi dirinya berpikir kalau Judai akan segera kembali, maka itu dia membiarkan Judai dan kembali ke kamarnya.

_**~Duel Academy~**_

Johan baru saja keluar dari toko sekolah dan melangkahkan kaki pergi dari Duel Academy, namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti merasakan firasat buruk menerjangnya.

'**Half**... **Vampire**...?' pikir Johan menebak-nebak sumber firasat buruknya.

Dirinya lalu buru-buru berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Judai!'

Lagi, sosok yang sedari tadi terus mengikuti Johan sampai ke Duel Academy, mengikuti Johan sekali lagi. Johan yang sudah menyadari ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang, mempercepat larinya. Dia tidak mau misinya gagal—atau mungkin tepatnya, dia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Judai.

Sosok yang mengikuti Johan itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangkat sebuah senjata bening dengan bentuk seperti pisau dan memiliki sebuah batu merah menyala—tidak, itu bukan pisau, itu sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari sebuah pisau...

Dia lalu melemparkan senjata itu ke arah Johan. Dengan cepat, seharusnya senjata itu melesat dan memotong leher Johan. Tapi sayangnya, Johan yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan sesuatu yang dilemparkan padanya, langsung melompat ke atas sebuah pohon di depan sana.

DHUAAAR!

Sebuah pohon yang tadi sempat dilewati oleh Johan, langsung meledak bertepatan saat Johan menapakkan kakinya di sebuah dahan pohon.

"Bo-bom? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Johan sambil menerawang ke tempat meledaknya pohon itu.

Jika kita memiliki mata yang sangat jeli seperti _Agent _**Jeese **kita ini, maka kita akan melihat sebuah pisau tipis bening yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Batu merah yang tadi menyala terang, kini meredup dan lama-lama mati setelah meledak tadi.

"Wah-wah, tidak kusangka, kau berhasil menghindari seranganku, **Jesse**. Bersyukurlah kau dapat menghindari seranganku tadi, kalau tidak, kau mungkin sudah terkan ledakan saat ini," ucap sosok itu—**Half Vampire**.

Johan menggeram kesal melihat **Half Vampire**.

"KAU! Katakan kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun pada Juda—"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, **Jaden Yuki**," ucap **Half Vampire**.

Baru saja Johan mengehela napas lega, sang **Half Vampire** kembali menyeringai licik.

"Aku memang tidak melakukan apapun saat ini, tapi... Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku sebentar? Ada sebuah pertunjukkan menarik yang akan kuperlihatkan padamu, **Jesse Andersen**...," ucap sang **Half Vampire**.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Johan, dia lalu melompat pergi dari sana.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Johan lalu mengikuti jejak musuhnya itu. Dia penasaran dengan pertunjukkan menarik yang dimaksud oleh sang **Half Vampire**. Jangan-jangan semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Judai...

_**~Beach~**_

Di pantai, terlihat Judai yang berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sedangkankan Jun hanya berjalan dan berusaha menyamai langkah Judai.

"Dingiiiin~ Kenapa pantai hari ini lebih dingin dari kemarin!?" seru Judai.

Sedangkan Jun hanya menaikkan alisnya saja mendengar pernyataan Judai.

''_Lebih dingin dari kemarin'_?' pikir Jun bingung.

Apa maksud dari pekataan Judai barusan?

"Memang kemarin kau ke pantai malam-malam?" tanya Jun.

Judai mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kemarin Johan tidak bisa tidur, makanya kuajak ke pantai," ucap Judai.

Jun menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Eh, Jun-Jun? Kok berhenti?" tanya Judai.

"Apa hubunganmu... Dengan si biru itu...?" tanya Jun sambil menundukkan wajahnya kesal.

Judai hanya memasang wajah bingung saja. Si biru?

"He? Siapa?" tanya Judai bingung.

"Anderson...," ucap Jun sambil mendesis kesal.

"OH! Johan? Dia kan..."

Jun menggeram kesal menunggu jawabn Judai. Kalau-kalau Johan dan Judai lebih dari teman, maka...

"Dia kan tempatku untuk mendapat makanan lebih dari porsiku~" jawab Judai dengan cengiran khasnya.

Gubrak!

"A-apa? Hanya itu?" tanya Jun sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya yang sakit karena jatuh.

Judai mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Iya! Sejak ada dia, aku jadi bisa makandengan kenyang~ Harusnya kau lihat mukanya saat kuambil makanannya! Ahahaha! Lucu sekali!" kata Judai sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jun benar-benar tidak mengerti saat ini. Kenapa dia marah kalau Judai menganggap Johan lebih dari teman? Harusnya dia tidak usah peduli pada urusan _rival_nya kan? Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang dirasakannya saat bersama Judai? Judai _rival_nya kan? Suka? Bukankah dia suka pada Asuka? Tidak, ini berbeda...

Apa mungkin ini... Cinta...?

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat seseorang menggeram kesal melihat kedua orang itu.

"Judai sialaaaaan! Dia kira aku ini apa!? Tempat persediaan makanan!?" seru sosok itu—Johan sambil menggeram kesal.

Sedangkan sosok di sebelahnya hanya diam tak berekspresi.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau lihat ini baik-baik...," ucap sosok di sebelah Johan—**Half Vampire**...

Johan hanya memasang wajah bingung. Sang **Half Vampire** lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Sedangkan dI tempat Judai...

"Jadi-jadi, setelah ini aku akan dapat _steak_ enakmu itu kan!?" tanya Judai pada Jun.

Tanpa disadari oleh Judai, Jun menundukkan kepalanya. Muncul aura lain di sekitarnya.

"Jun-Jun~ Lho? Kau ini mendengarku tidak sih?" tanya Judai sambil melambai-lambaikan jarinya di depan Jun.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditangkap oleh Jun.

"Waa! Jun-Jun! Sakiiit...," rintih Judai.

Jun meremas pergelangan tangan Judai. Judai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _rival_nya itu, dirinya hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ju-Jun..."

"BODOH! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BERPURA-PURA TIDAK TAU SEPERTI INI!? JUDAI YUKI! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Jun dengan nada marah.

Matanya terlihat berubah menjadi merah menyala dan menyiratkan emosi yang berlebih.

Johan dan Judai yang mendengar perkataan Jun, hanya bisa terbelalak saja. Johan memegangi dadanya. Dadanya sesak, sangat...

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya!? **Cha-Chazz Princeton**... Menyukai **Jaden Yuki**—maksudku, Judai...?' pikir Johan.

**Half Vampire** hanya menunjukkan seringai puas saja melihat reaksi Johan barusan.

"Ho, sepertinya ada yang cemburu di sini...," ucap sang **Half Vampire** dengan santainya sambil menyeringai licik.

Johan dengan cepat lalu melemparkan sebuah pisau ke arah sang **Half Vampire**—tapi sayangnya trik seperti itu terlalu mudah untuk dihindari oleh **Half Vampire**. **Half Vampire** dengan cepat langsung menghindari serangan itu dan naik ke atas dahan pohon. Johan hanya menggeram kesal melihat sosok musuhnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi!? Pasti kau yang mengatur semuanya agar **Chazz Princeton** berkata seperti itu di depan **Jaden**!" teriak Johan.

**Jaden**... Nama _code_ itu lagi, Johan menyebut nama itu lagi. Johan selalu menyebut Judai dengan nama itu dulu, dulu... Itu hanya untuk menjaga keprofesionalannya saja.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia sekarang jadi jarang menyebutnya. Johan lebih menyukai nama 'Judai'. _Agent_ **Jesse** lebih menyukai nama **Jaden** yang asli...

**Half Vampire** lalu menatap Johan dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"He? Aku? Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengubah perasaan seseorang. Yang kulakukan hanya memperkuat perasaan—lebih tepatnya, perasaan dan emosinya saja," ucapnya dengan nada cuek.

Memperkuat? Itu berarti... Jun benar-benar menyukai Judai kan?

Johan lalu kembali menatap ke tempat Jun dan Judai.

"_I-ittai... Jun!_ Lepaskan aku!" seru Judai sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangannya.

Tapi percuma, Jun memegang tangannya terlalu kencang.

Jun lalu menarik dagu Judai mendekat padanya. Johan yang melihatnya membelalak horor. Apa mungkin Jun akan...

"**HALF VAMPIRE**! HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!" seru Johan dengan nada marah.

"He? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya **Half Vampire** dengan nada mengejek.

'Kalau perasaanmu kacau balau, maka kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan baik, **Jesse**... Kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan perasaan yang kacau balau...,' pikir sang Half Vampire sambil menunduk pelan.

Ada sesuatu yang lain di pikiran sang **Half Vampire**... Tapi apa?

'Kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan... Perasaan kacau balau... Hahaha... Perasaan kacau balau ya...? Kenapa aku selalu mengingat kata-kata itu?' pikir sang **Half Vampire** sambil memasang wajah datar mengingat sesuatu di masa lalunya.

Baru saja Johan akan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Judai dan Jun, sepasang tangan langsung menariknya dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

BRUK!

Tubuh Johan menabrak sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya. Johan tiba-tiba sepasang jari menusuk lehernya.

"A-apa-apaan kau!? Kau mengajak bertarung seka—APA!? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan!?" teriak Johan marah.

"Diam dan lihatlah. Kau tidak kuizinkan bergerak dari sini sampai pertunjukkanku selesai," ucap sang **Half Vampire** dengan nada datar.

Johan mendesis kesal melihat sang **Half Vampire**. Mata _blue turquoise_ Johan kembali terfokus ke tempat Judai dan Jun. Dirinya hanya bisa menggeram kesal melihat pemandangan itu.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganku sejak kemarin? Kenapa... Kenapa sekarang aku merasa sesak melihat mereka berdua!?" pikir Johan.

Benar-benar, dirinya tidak habis pikir, sebetulnya ada apa dengannya? Seumur hidup, dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"JUUUN! LEPAAAS!" seru Judai berusaha berontak.

Jun menggeram kesal, lalu mengencangkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Judai.

"DIAM!" seru Jun.

Dalam sekali berntakan, Judai langsung terdiam. Dirinya bergetar takut melihat sosok lelaki di depannya.

Jun menarik dagu Judai mendekati wajahnya.

Johan rasanya ingin menutup mata melihat kejadian itu. Ingin rasanya dia meminta dewa untuk menghentikan semua pemandangan di depannya.

'Hm, seperti kataku, kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan perasaan kacau balau, **Jesse Andersen**...'

Judai menutup matanya takut melihat wajah lelaki di depannya. Mata Jun yang bersinar merah itu, seperti orang kerasukan.

Jun terus menarik Judai mendekat padanya, sampai jarak antara wajah mereka menghilang.

Mata Judai terbelalak sempurna saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Johan begetarmelihat semua itu. Johan kali ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dirinya tidak kuat saat melihat Jun... Mencium Judai...

"HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Tubuh Johan kembali seperti semual. Dirinya dapat bergerak kembali.

Mata **Half Vampire** terbelalak kali ini.

'Aku bahkan sama sekali membuatnya dapat bergerak kembali! Bagaimana bisa!?' pikir sang **Half Vampire** tidak percaya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Johan langsung melesat ke tempat Judai dan Johan—sayangnya sang **Half Vampire** kembali menginterupsi gerakkannya dan kembali melemparnya ke belakang. Dia lalu menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi sambil melihat ke arah Jun, lalu kembali menatap Johan dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Lawanmu di sini aku, **Jesse Andersen**..."

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Jun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Judai. Matanya berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula, kembali menjadi _black onyx_ dan dirinya kembali seperti semula.

Jun terbelalak begitu sadar dan melihat wajah Judai yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia langsung mendorong gadis di depannya itu sampai dia terduduk di atas pasir pantai.

"A-apa yang kulakukan tadi!?" seru Jun kaget.

Judai hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saja. Dia memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Jun tadi.

"_I-Ittai... Jun...,_" ucap Judai sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Jun langsung buru-buru menghampiri Judai dengan wajah panik.

"Di mana!? Di mana yang sakit!?" seru Jun kaget.

"Jun... Kau menggenggam tanganku terlalu kencang tahu!" seru Judai sambil memasang wajah cemberut khasnya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tadi sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi! Demi Ra! Aku minta maaf apapun yang terjadi tadi!" seru Jun sambil membantu Judai berdiri.

Judai tiba-tiba tertunduk murung.

"Jun... Kenapa kau melakukan itu...?" tanya Judai dengan nada lirih.

"Eh?"

Jun bingung. Apa maksud gadis itu?

"Maaf, apa maksudmu?" tanya Jun bingung.

Judai lalu menatap Jun. Sepertinya Jun memang tidak tau apa-apa. Judai lalu menggeleng pelan.

"_Em, iie..._ Abaikan saja. Ah, ya, AKU MASIH MAU _STEAK_! AYO KITA DUEL!" seru Judai semangat.

Belum sempat Judai memasang _duel disk_ di pergelangan tangannya, Jun sudah tiba-tiba membentak gadis itu.

"TIDAK! Kau tidak lihat badanmu sudah bergetar ketakutan begitu! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tau semuanya salahku! Pokoknya tidak ada duel hari ini!" seru Jun dengan nada setengah membentak.

Judai terdiam kaget. Tidak biasanya Jun berteriak seperti itu padanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jun lalu menarik tangan Judai meninggalkan pantai.

"Duelnya lain kali saja... Pokoknya lain kali aku tidak terima penolakan. Dan soal janjiku, karena sepertinya kau agak kesakitan karena aku, aku akan memberikan makan malamku padamu. Sekarang kau ikut denganku ke asramaku," ucap Jun dengan nada cuek.

"HOREEE! AKU DAPAT _STEAK_!" seru Judai sambil memeluk-meluk Jun kegirangan.

Jun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saja menghadapi gadis _hyperactive_ itu.

Dari kejauhan, Johan kembali menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kesal. Dia lalu kembali menatap** Half Vampire** dengan tatapan mengerikan. Johan lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Benda itu lalu memanjang dan membesar menjadi sebuah pedang.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu atas semua kejadian ini!" seru Johan marah.

**Half Vampire** kembali menyeringai licik.

"Ho? Kau bisa menang dariku tanpa persiapan apapun? Walau kau sudah melakukan persiapan pun, aku juga masih tidak yakin kau bisa menang dariku," ucap **Half Vampire** dengan nada mengejek.

"DIAM!" seru Johan sambil berlari mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menebas sang **Half Vampire**.

**Half Vampire** lalu melompat dan kembali berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang sempat ditempatinya tadi.

Johan menggeram kesal melihat sang** Half Vampire** yang berhasil menghindari serangannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu... **Half Vampire**..."

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : YEY! SELESAI!

Johan : HEH! APUS TUH _SCENE_ JELEK! MANA OC LU!?

Judai : Eh? _Scene_ apaan? Terus apa hubungannya sama Yurika?

Gia : Jadi gini loh, Nak Judai...

_**-Flashback-**_

Gia : HUEEE! YUR! GIMANA NIH!? Gue mesti bikin kayak apa nih!? QAQ

Yurika : *Baca buku dengan cuek* Gak harus bikin _fighting scene_ kan? Bikin aja Rivalshipping GX *Asal ngomong*

Gia : OKE DEH! INSPIRASI GUE DATENG! XD

_**-Flashback end-**_

Judai : Oh, _scene_ itu toh!

Gia : Entah kenapa gue jadi agak suka sama Rivalshipping! Rivalshipping GX lebih bagus daripada Rivalshipping DM! XD

Yugi : *Nongol* SETUJU! KAGA SUDI GUE SAMA SI JAMUR! *Pergi lagi*

All : *Sweatdrop* (Kaya badai aja, datang kaga diundang, pergi kaga diantar...)

Jun : ITU _SCENE_ APAAN DI ATAS!? *Nunjuk-nunjuk scene rivalshipping*

Johan : DIA KAN SUKANYA SAMA ASUKA! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Jun* UDAH KASIH AJA KE ASUKA!

Sho : ENAK AJA! ASUKA-SAN BUAT GUE!

Judai : Gue mau _steak!_ QAQ Jun-Jun!

Jun : Mending ngarep aja author selanjutnya bakal bikin adegan makan malem

Johan : Ngomong-ngomong soal makan malem, MAKAN MALEM GUE NASIBNYA GIMANA!?

Sho : Er... Ikan tuna dan beberapa Jamur Shitake udah dicomot ane-san...

Johan : Ju... DAAAIIIII!

Judai : GYAAA! AMPUUUN! JUUUN! TOLONGIN GUE! TTATT *Ngumpet di belakang Jun*

Jun : He, masih untung kaga diabisin

Johan : Nantang lu!?

Gia : Ckck, dasar Ju-Jo-Jun. Udah, biarin aja _triple_ J di belakang! OI, SHO! PENUTUPAN!

Sho : Makasih buat yang udah baca! Maaf atas semua _typo_ dan kecacatan di chapter ini!

Gia : Maaf kalau gaje TTwTT Chapter selanjutnya giliran **Runa Ryuuokami**! Run, kalo udah boleh pegang laptop aja lu baru bikin! Kalo kaga gue cekek lu! LU MESTI DAPET IJIN PEGANG LAPTOP DULU BARU BOLEH LANJUTIN! Oke, deh! _JAA MINNA_! *Lambai-lambain tangan*


End file.
